Portal to a neverending dream
by CrAzY-vAmPiRe-DuDeT
Summary: Imagine going to a wild party last night and having your best friend getting you drunk, again. And you wake up just to hear Tobi yell for Deidara, and the next minute your life is in danger because you are helping S-class ninja from another dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I silently cry at night because of that. Happy now?**

**Editors Note: This is my very first fic, so please excuse so grammar and spelling mistakes. I've put in my heart and soul into this fic and I'm hoping (actually praying) that you will like it. So here it is.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"Ugh" I moaned as I rubbed my temples. I swear, Bella wants to kill me. This is the 3rd time she got me drunk.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!! THE GIRLIE IS WAKING UP!!"

My eyes shot open and I fell off my bed and landed with a thud on the ground. When I raised my head to see the soon-to-be-dead idiot, I nearly had a heart attack. Standing in front of me was Tobi! How in fucks name did he get here?!

Then, just before I could say something, a man with blond hair came barging into my room. I just sat there. Frozen. I mean, that's what any normal person would do if Tobi and Deidara had invaded your room!

Deidara just looked me up and down. Then, with a smirk on his face said:

"Nice, un."

Oh crap! I forgot that after the party last night I was too tired (and too drunk) to change into my pajamas, so I just went to sleep in my panties and top. I grabbed a cushion and pulled it over me, trying to cover myself up, but the damage has already been done.

Suddenly a crash came from the living room and I heard someone curse loudly. Oh please, please don't be who I think it is.

"Hidan probably broke something of yours, un. You should go check it out, yeah" Deidara said, that cocky smirk still on his face. I hate that smile of his.

I grabbed a pair of jeans that was sprawled on the floor and put them on. Tobi was studying my poster of Robert Pattinson. Tilting his head every few minutes. I decided to leave him to his business and slowly made my way to the living room.

On the way there, I heard someone yelling:

"They just have to put the fuckin things where you're supposed to fuckin walk! It really pisses me off when the motherfuckers do that!" That must be Hidan. No doubt about it. Then someone else yelled in a really creepy voice:

"**Why don't we just eat the fuckin bitch? All our problems would be solved!" **That must be Zetsu. Great. I have an overgrown plant in my house. The moment I entered the living room, my soul almost left my body. Kisame, Zetsu, Pein, Sasori, Hidan and Itachi. Deidara was standing behind me and I think Tobi was still studying my poster of Robert Pattinson.

"So you finally woke up then?" Pein asked me. I was too shocked to say anything. I was just standing there. Frozen like a stick.

WHY IS AKATSUKI IN MY FUCKIN HOUSE??!!!

And where are Konan and Kakuzu?

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok, so there it is. The first chappie. I will try my best to finish the second one soon. **

**R&R plz!!! And have mercy!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Editor's note: Ok, so here's chappie two. I guess some of you are wondering: "Why the hell is it rated M? There isn't even a lot of swearing or pervyness?!" The answer: I'm getting to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did….Well….I don't know, but it would be different.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY FUCKIN HOUSE AND HOW IN THE FUCKIN HELL DID YOU GET HER??!!"

I was yelling my ass off. Cursing at everything and everyone. "This is just one real fucked up dream. All I have to do is hit myself real hard with something really really hard."

"This is no dream, yeah." Deidara said. "Oh, let me introduced myself, I'm Dei-"

"I know who you fuckin are! What I want to know is, why the fuck are you in my house and-" I was cut short by a loud crash noise coming from the kitchen. I jerked my head towards the kitchen and saw that Zetsu and Kisame were eating all my food! How couldn't I have seen that!?

"Kisame! Zetsu! Get the fuck out of there!" I yelled

"Hey, how do you know our names?" Kisame asked with a half eaten chicken leg poking out of his mouth. And to think I was saving my KFC for lunch. What a waste.

"Because you guys are fictional! You guys are fictional characters on a show!" I was really starting to lose it. Not that I have a problem with Itachi being here, but the rest has to go.

"I'm losing it. How can this happen? How did you get her? And how long were you in my house?!" I really was starting to lose it.

"**Hey girl!"**

"Huh?"

"Get some new food! You only have crap in this fridge!" Zetsu said. "S-s-s-sure. I-I-I'll d-do th-tha-that." I said gulping with fear. I really don't want to get on Zetsu's bad side. I don't think anyone wants to. "I just need to get properly dressed. **"Women"** His black side said.

I ran to my room and saw Tobi rummaging through my drawers.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled, catching the moron by surprise.

"Tobi was just looking for something to eat! Tobi isn't like Deidara-sempai who looked at your underwear thingies! Tobi is a hungry boy!!" He yelled.

"Just get out." Like lightning he sped out of my room. Bumping into a few things here and there. I snickered as I watched him flying off. I quickly dressed myself and grabbed my phone. I knew there was only one person in this whole world who could handle this situation clearly. Fuck, what am I saying? She would freak out if she saw Pein. None the less, I dialed here number. I will ask help from her in an orderly fashion. Her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. I took a deep breath and:

"ELIZABETH!!!! THANK EVERYTHING YOU ANSWERED! YOU HAVE TO COME HERE! SOMETHING SO WEIRD, YET SO WONDERFUL HAS HAPPENED!!"

"Did you finally get a boyfriend?" My friend asked. "NO! Just please come over!" "But, Al, I'm at Bella's. Can't this wait?" She asked get really annoyed. "NO IT CANNOT WAIT! BRING BELLA TOO!!" "Ugh, fine fine!! We'll be there as fast as we can. But don't expect us to be there real fast because Bella's head is throbbing because you two got drunk last night….Again." "That was her fault!" I protested.

"Girl! Get fuckin going and buy some decent fuckin food or else I will kill you!" That was so Hidan.

"Al, who was that?" My friend asked nervously. "I'll explain later. Just get over here!"

I grabbed my car keys and ran to the car. Fuck, I don't even know what they eat. Shit shit shit. I'm going to die!!

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Right! Now it's time for chappie 3!! :D**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chappie!! If not, please tell me what you didn't like and I will try and make up for it in the 3****rd**** chappie!**

**R&R plz!!**

**I will try to get the 3****rd**** chappie out soon!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I cried last night because of that. *starts crying again***

**Editor's note: I know the chappies are really short and I am so sorry about that. I'll try to make them longer. To those who reviewed on my story: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! It gives me more confidence when someone reviews on my stories!! ^_0**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

The car was loaded with bags when I drove home. Crap, there was like 17 bags in total in my car!

I climbed out, and went into the house. "Can someone please help me with the bags?" I asked putting on the sweetest face I have. Itachi just let out a sigh and succumbed to my sweet face and walked out the door to the car. "Kisame…?" I asked once more but this time in a baby voice. He muttered something under his breath and followed me to the car.

Itachi was standing by the car, his arms folded across his chest. He probably doesn't know how to open the car door. I opened the door and handed each of them 4 bags. "Holy fuck woman! What do you have in these bags?!" Kisame complained. Itachi said nothing, but one could see that he so desperately wanted to also complain on how heavy the bags were. "Stop complaining and get them to the kitchen." I snapped at him. Reluctantly he did so. Itachi was already making his way to the house.

Finally, after quite a lot of agonizing trips to the car we managed to get all the bags to the kitchen.

Pein was reading one of my books that he found, Kisame and Itachi laid sprawled out on the couch, Sasori was trying to figure out what the strange thing know as the 'remote' was, Deidara was trying to ignore Tobi, Zetsu was in the garden devouring one of my bushes and Hidan was out to perform some ritual or something. Thank goodness for that. Now I understand why Kakuzu hates him that much….

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!! I'm hungry! When are we going to eat?!" Tobi cried. "How the fuck should I know, yeah?! Go ask that girl, un!" Deidara growled.

I decided to go wait for my friends outside, avoiding Zetsu. I think I'll let him be. I was starting to pace. What if those two go nuts when they see Sasori and Pein? What will Sasori and Pein do to them when those two go nuts on them? Oh, crap! I'm in deep shit!

"MS! MS! MS! MS! MS! MS! MS!"

I turned around to see a galloping Tobi coming towards me. My eyes went wide as he tripped over his own feed and came crashing onto me.

"Ms, what's your name?" He asked as he leaned over me.

"A-Alecia. But my friends call me Ally. And will you please get off of me?"

He did as I told and stood up. The little shit didn't even try and help me up. Just at that moment a black Ferrari drove up the drive way. They're here! They're here! Out climbed my two friends. 'Ugh, why do they always have to wear mini-skirts?' I thought and mentally rolled my eyes. "Ally-chan? Who are those girls?" Tobi asked. "Those are my friends. They came to help me with you guys." "But Tobi is a good boy! Tobi doesn't do bad things!" He protested. He was clearly not happy at the fact that my friends came over. "We'll see about that now won't we, nè Tobi?" He mumbled something "What was that?" I snapped. "Nothing! Tobi didn't say anything!" I just gave him a suspicious look and went to greet my friends.

"Ally, why did we have to come?" Elizabeth asked. I could see she was really annoyed. "Just come with me. I'll try to force them to explain…" I said. "Them?" Bella asked. "You'll see…"

When we came into the house Deidara and Sasori were yelling and cursing on each other. Apparently they got into another fight on whose art is better and Tobi was the only one who was trying to break their fight up; Pein was still reading a book. Kisame was observing my goldfish with great interest which I think freaked my goldfish a bit out; Zetsu was still in the garden devouring his second bush, Hidan was still out on his ritual thing and Itachi figured out how to work the and was watching the Power puff girls and drinking some juice. When I saw Itachi watching that show I let out a soft snicker.

"Uhm…..Ally? Can you please explain why Akatsuki is sitting in your living room?" Elizabeth asked. She probably recognized them by the cloaks. Don't they ever take those things off? I took a deep breath and marched over to where Itachi was sitting and took the remote out of his hand and turned off the TV. He just gave me this who-do-you-think-you-are stare, but I ignored it.

"Ok, Pein. I want answers and I want them NOW! First question, how the fuck did you get here?!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

**So there's chappie 3!!**

**I kept my promise by making them longer and it is!! I hope to update again soon. But in the mean time, please review all my chappies!! If there is something that your confused about or don't like TELL ME!! I won't eat you!! Lolz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other of it's characters and never will. *sniff sniff***

**Editor's note: I would just like to thank everyone for reviewing. (Even if it is just 5, well, last time I checked it was 5) I'm updating chappies quite quickly, but don't think it will go this fast other times. Just saying. Well here it is!! Enjoy!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"You're annoying." The overly pierced man said not even glancing up from his book. Romance/Horror must interest him. "Why you-" "We don't even know how we got here." Itachi interrupted. "Well then why the fuck are you in my house?!" I was getting really pissed off at them. "It was the closest on we could find, un." Deidara said. **"Yeah. Don't think you're special just because we're in your house." **Zetsu's black side said. I pouted for a while and just said "Oh."

"OH MY FUCKIN GOSH!! ALLY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SASORI WAS HERE?! WE WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE WAY EARLIER!!" Bella said jumping up and down and then went running to Sasori knocking him off balance and landing on top of him. "Get fuckin off of me!" Sasori yelled, trying to push Bella off, but with no success. She was kissing him uncontrollably and the funny thing is, Sasori seemed like he liked the kissing girl on top of him.

"Ally-chan! Didn't you also have a second friend here?!" Tobi yelled. Oh yeah, Elizabeth. I forgot about her. I quickly scanned the room in hopes of finding her. My eyes widened when I found her. She was sitting on Pein's lap and was complimenting him on how the piercings looked so good on him and what a powerful ninja he is and fuck knows what else. And the thing that shocked me the most was that Pein had put down the book and was listening to her! Meanwhile Bella got off of Sasori and the two of them went to sit on the couch. Deidara looked a little pissed because there were three girls and none of them was interested in him. So he just went to sit on the staircase and sulk.

Why aren't my friends freaking out?! They are such big suck ups. Note-to-self: Never get Bella or Elizabeth to help out with a problem that involves boys. I just gave up and slumped onto the couch. Fuck this. Wait a minute…ISN'T ITACHI SITTING NEXT TO ME?! Oh my fuckin soul! He is!! 'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp!!!!' I thought in my head. Just when I wanted to talk to him, he stood up and asked: "Where's the bathroom?" "Right down the hall to your left." I mumbled a reply. A bit pissed that my moment with Itachi was ruined.

I looked over to Deidara and saw that he was watching me with a smirk on his face. Fuck knows why. "ALLY-CHAN!! TOBI IS HUNGRY!!" Does that guy always have to scream? How he got into Akatsuki I don't know… "We'll go make some food!" Elizabeth said and jumped off Pein's lap. She started walking towards the kitchen shortly followed by Bella and a very eager Tobi.

"Why aren't you making food?" Kisame asked. "Because last time I used the stove I nearly blew up this house. All I can make is fuckin toast. Besides, no one trusts me to make food anyways." I answered. "Why's that, un?" Deidara asked nervously. "One time when I cooked I didn't blow anything up, but the five tasters had to go to the emergency room because of food poisoning. Does that answer your question?" Everyone in the room looked at me in shock and in horror. "H-holy fuck woman…" Zetsu said. "I'm glad I don't have to eat…" Sasori said.

Itachi came out of the bathroom and took his seat next to me. 'Yay!' I thought. Deidara stood up and said: "I feel sorry for your future husband, yeah" I don't know why, but that cocky smile of his was on his lips. "Personally I also feel sorry for him." I said half bored. His smile grew wider and he said: "By future husband I mean, Itachi." "WHAT?!" Both me and Itachi yelled at the same time and jumped up from the couch. "You little fuck! Come here so that I can kill you!" Itachi yelled. His Sharingan was activated and any idiot could see that he was fucked-up mad.

"Ha! Do you really think I'm scared of you, un?" Deidara said in a cocky tone. "You should be afraid of me you little fuckshit!" I yelled as I pushed myself in front of Itachi. Now everyone was looking at me. Except Bella, Elizabeth and Tobi who were working happily in the kitchen. "Oh Yeah?! Why should I be afraid of a 17 year old girl who only knows how to make fuckin toast?!" He yelled and took one step forward. "Because I know things!" I yelled in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh? What kind of things, hm?" Deidara asked curiously while rubbing his chin. "I know when you're going to die and how you're going to die! I know all your jutsus and weaknesses! I know where you came from and when it's your birthday! And I'm 19 years old for your information and I can also make coffee and hot chocolate! Take that!" I yelled, sticking my tongue out to him.

The moment I finished my rantings I knew I was in deep deep shit. Everyone was looking at me in shock and in horror. Even Pein and Itachi was shocked. And I think Deidara's soul left his body because he was so pale it wasn't even funny….

"DINNER'S READY!" Elizabeth, Bella and Tobi yelled carrying the plates and food to the table. "Hey, what's going on?" Bella asked confused. "Deidara-sempai, are you ok?" Tobi asked half nervous. Suddenly the front door swung open.

"I hate these fuckin people! I only managed to fuckin sacrifice twelve motherfuckin people! The rest of the fuckers got into those pissy metal shit things with the four fucked-up wheels!" Thank everything everyone's attention were diverted to the cursing Hidan. All, except Deidara. He was still staring at me, not even blinking.

"Deidara! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hidan yelled as he made his way to the table. "He's in shock." Itachi said. The rest of the gang also made their way to the table and sat down except Sasori who was on the couch making some new puppet. So Bella took her plate with food and went to sit next to him. "Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked, lightly touching Deidara's shoulder. "HUH?!" Deidara yelled, jumping from the fright Tobi gave him. "It's time to eat Sempai..." Tobi

said cowering in fear from Deidara. "Oh yeah." Deidara said and made his way to the table followed by Tobi.

I let out a sigh and also made my way to the table. I scanned where Itachi was sitting and looked if there were an empty seat next to him. There was! But just as I wanted to sit there Kisame sat with his fat ass on the open seat. "Motherfucker." I mumbled under my breath and took the seat next to Tobi while mentally killing Kisame.

The meal progressed silently. The only excitement was when Tobi took his first bite of food and as he lifted the fork loaded with food to his mouth everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him everyone except Itachi who carried on with his meal. Even Sasori dropped what he was doing and stared at Tobi. Tobi paused, looking nervous. So, he only pushed the food underneath his mask. **"Should've guessed"** Zetsu's black side said and Deidara only mumbled something under his breath.

After the meal, Bella, Elizabeth and I washed up the plates and cleaned up the table. Everyone went on with their own thing and Deidara was back to his old self. "Well, Ally, this pains me to say this, but we should get going…" Elizabeth said. "Yeah, but we'll be back tomorrow for sure!" Bella happily said. "NO!" I yelled. "No what?" Elizabeth said with her hand on her hip looking really pissed. "You guys can't leave me here with all these men!" I said. Bella leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear: "Don't worry. I'm sure Itachi will protect you." An instant blush spread across my face.

"Ciao guys!" Elizabeth yelled as she walked out the door. "Bye Sasori! I'll be thinking of you!" Bella yelled and blew Sasori a kiss. Sasori slapped his face and let out an irritated moan. "Bye!!" Tobi was the only one who yelled bye.

Now I was really pissed. Not only did my friends leave me in my time of need, but I'm stuck alone in a house with all these murderous fucks!

This may be my last night…

_____________________________________________________________________________

**There's chappie four!! I hope everyone liked this one. Please R&R!! If there's something that you think is missing in here, please tell me!! **

**Also, if you have any ideas, ALSO PLEASE TELL ME!!**

**I will try my best to hurry up with chappie 5!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters and bla bla bla….**

**Editor's note: I don't have anything to say…So yeah…Enjoy!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"Uhm, Ally-chan?" Tobi asked tugging on my arm. "Hm?" "Where are we going to sleep? Because Tobi is getting tired…" Crap. I forgot about that. "I have a guest bedroom with two beds, an extra mattress and those two couches." I said. "I'm sleeping in the fuckin guest bedroom! There is no fuckin way that I'm sleeping on a couch!" Hidan said. I rolled my eyes and said: "Fine, fine. But there's still one bed in the guest bedroom. Who's going to take that?" "I will. Seeing as I'm the leader of Akatsuki." Pein said not looking up from his book yet again. "Yeah right." I said rolling my eyes. "What?" Pein asked shooting me a death glare. "Nothing nothing…"

"Itachi, you can sleep on the mattress." I said giving him a sweet smile. "Hn." I let out a sigh and thought why he always says hn and not a thanks or an ok. Fuckin Uchiha. "Deidara and Tobi, you two can sleep on the couch. Kisame you can sleep in the pool. Zetsu I don't know about you…"

"You have a pool?!" Kisame asked suddenly perking up and rushed outside to the pool. Talk about fucked up…Maybe Zetsu can sleep in the garden…."Oh yeah! I have a sleeping bag! It's really huge so you can fit in it!" I said "Thanks" Zetsu said. **"Did you think I would sleep in the garden?" **His black side said. "No…" I said.

"Itachi? Will you come help me with the mattress?" I asked and put on my cute face from earlier. "Why does that face always work on me?" Itachi sighed and stood up, following me to the guest bedroom.

The mattress was leaning against the wall of the room. Itachi picked it up on the one side and I picked it up on the other side. We carried it into the living room and dropped it onto the floor. "Fuck." I said. Struggling to breathe. "I forgot how heavy this thing was." "Hn." Was all Itachi said, but one could see he was also exhausted from carrying the heavy mattress he was just too proud to show it.

"Blankets. I should get some blankets." I said as I made my way to the guest room once more. "Tobi will help Ally-chan!" He yelled as he came skipping after me. "Fall on me again and I will break every bone in your body!" I yelled. "Don't hurt Tobi!! Tobi is a good boy!" "Harsh, yeah." Deidara said "I'm liking this girl more and more, un." "Careful Deidara." Pein said "What the fuck is that supposed to mean, hm?!" The blond shouted. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Take these." I said as I shoved two blankets into Tobi's hands. "Where must Tobi take these Ally-chan?" "Just dump them onto the mattress." "OK!!" He yelled and dumped them onto the spare bed. "I meant the mattress in the fuckin living room!" I yelled. This guy was pissing me off. He jumped at the yell I gave him grabbed the blankets and rushed into the living room. Dumping the blankets onto the mattress. I gave a sigh and got out the sleeping bag and cushions.

"About fuckin time woman." Hidan said tapping his foot on the ground. I glared at him and said: "Whatever." "Its fuckin ten o'clock and I need to get a good nights fuckin rest to be able to make good sacrifices tomorrow for Lord Jashin-sama." "Then go sleep for fucks sake! No ones keeping you up!" I said in a pissy tone. He mumbled something under his breath and went inside the room and slammed the door shut.

I dumped the sleeping bag and the four cushions on the mattress and headed to my room to get a blanket for Itachi. "Uhm, Itachi?" I asked as I came into the living room. "I hope you don't mind a pink blanket. It was the only one I had left." He just let out a sigh and put his head in his hands. I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. As for Deidara, he laughed so much that tears were welling up in his eye. Everyone was laughing at the poor Uchiha. Even Pein struggled to keep a straight face.

"Well, I better go sleep. I have work tomorrow." I said yawning. Tobi was already lying on the couch with his blanket and asked: "Ally-chan?" "Hm?" "Will you please tuck Tobi in?" I just stared at him. "Go fuck yourself. There's no way in hell that I will tuck anyone of you hobos in." "Damn I like this girl, un!" Deidara said. "Oi, Itachi. Move your ass off the couch, un. I want to sleep, yeah." Itachi let out yet another sigh, stood up and went over to his mattress and prepared his bed. Pein had already gone to sleep and Sasori was playing with the puppet he made earlier.

I walked to my room, shut the door and locked it. Just in case. I mean, one can never be too careful with members of the Akatsuki in your house, now can you?

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Whoo! That was chappie 5! I hope everyone liked it! : 3**

**One of the people who reviewed asked me where Kakuzu was. Don't worry, he's coming in in a later chappie. And what about poor Konan? :'( No one has asked where she was. Poor girl. Haha! Just joking.**

**Thanx to Cristal-White-Blood for the sugar rush idea. But I'm kinda scared what the affects on Tobi is gonna be. **

**Deidara: FOR THE LOVE OFF ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD, DO NOT GIVE TOBI SUGAR, UN!!!**

**Me: What the fuck?! You're supposed to be sleeping!**

**Deidara: Could say the same for you, yeah.**

**Me: Aah, whatever bomb boy! Please R&R!!**

**Deidara: What the fuck is that, un?**

**Me: Go to fuckin sleep!**

**Deidara: But I'm awake now, yeah!**

**Me: I don't care just go back—Wait, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!**

**Deidara: Uuh….Well gotta go, yeah!**

***Poof***

**Me: A teleportation jutsu….I'm gonna kill them all…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and will never.**

**A/N: This chappie may get a bit weird…So brace yourselves!! Anyways, enjoy!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

*Beep beep beep*

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my clock. 6 Am. I swear, I need to find myself a job that isn't so demanding. I guess I better get ready. I got out of bed and jumped into the shower. I usually take long in the shower but today I'm making fast so that no one can teleport in here and see me taking a shower. Thank goodness I have a bathroom in my room. I got dressed and grabbed my phone. Ok, this time I'm calling someone who can handle things well.

"Hello?" My friend asked in a sleepy tone. "Tessa, I know this is fuckin early and that you are a bit pissed at me for calling this early but I have a major problem."

"And that is?" She really was sounding a bit pissed.

"I need you to come babysit."

"Ugh, fine. When do I have to be there?"

"Now."

"Are you nuts?! Do you know how early it is?! There is no way in hell that I'm coming over now!"

"But I have to go to work now! Please Tessa!!" I asked her in my sweetest voice ever. It worked on Itachi so it can work on anyone!

"Ugh! Fine! But I don't do it for free!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Fine." And then she hung up.

I silently tip-toed my way through the living room. Which wasn't even necessary. Deidara was snoring so loudly, you could scream and no one would wake up. Just as I opened the door, I heard a rustling behind me. I swung around just to see that it was Itachi who stood up.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." I whispered.

"Where are you going?" He asked slightly frowning.

"I have to go to work. But a friend of mine is coming to watch over you guys so no need to worry about that."

"We're not babies. No one needs to look after us." He said in an annoyed tone.

"You may not be babies, but you guys get in a boat load of crap! That's for fuckin sure."

"…Hn…" He said and looked down.

I heard a car drive up in the drive way. That must be Tessa. "Ok, my friend arrived so I'll be off. Keep Tobi out of the sugar and try and stop Zetsu from eating-" I was cut short by a door that came flying open. Luckily I ducked just in time.

"ALLY! I SWEAR! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M BABYSITTING YOPUR COUSINS NO MATTER HOW CUTE THEY ARE!!" The screaming and thrashing girl woke everyone up.

Tobi fell off the couch, Hidan was cursing from the guest bedroom. Zetsu got such a huge fright that he ripped the sleeping bag; even Kisame heard her because we heard a splash coming from the pool and poor Deidara thought that someone was attacking him and yelled:

"KATSU!" This made a little explosion come from underneath his butt. Making him shoot upwards and then landing face first onto the floor.

"Well, I better get to work. Good luck Tessa!" Before she could yell something back at me I was already in my car and was driving off to work singing "I believe I can fly". Fuck knows why.

**Back at the house:**

"MY FUCKIN ASS IS ON FIRE, UN!!" Deidara yelled while running around the house rubbing his butt and cursing. "Sempai! Sempai! Are you ok Sempai?!" Tobi asked.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKIN OK?! MY ASS WAS NEARLY BLOWN AWAY, YEAH!!"

Sasori was lying on the ground from laughing. If he could cry, he would've cried a river by now.

"You guys are from Akatsuki…" Tessa said. "Oh my gosh. Ally has been living with members of the Akatsuki."

"Are you the fuckin bitch who woke me up by yelling?!" Hidan said. Holding his scythe.

"Yeah. So?" She asked.

"You'll fuckin pay for that…" Hidan said taking a step closer to her.

"Just let it be Hidan. There's nothing you can do about it." Pein said as he emerged from the room.

"Thanks, I guess." Tessa said. "I didn't do it to save you. You could be useful throughout the day while Alecia is gone." He said.

"I'm hungry." Zetsu said.

"Tobi is also hungry!!"

"Can someone just do something that will help my ass, un?!" Deidara yelled with tears welling up in his eye. He was looking quite pathetic rubbing his ass like that.

'Ally, when you get back, I'm going to make you wish that you were never born…' Tessa thought as she walked to the kitchen to prepare some food for these murderous guys.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Me: So there it is! Hope everyone liked it! Oh, and Crystal-White-Blood, sorry that I didn't wait until you replied, but I had the idea in my head and I just couldn't get it out of my head.**

**Itachi: Aren't you supposed to be working?**

**Me: ITACHI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

**Itachi: I don't know.**

**Me: So what can we talk about?**

**Itachi: I don't know.**

**Me: So uhm, how's the weather?**

**Itachi: Your annoying and I hate small talk.**

**Me: *sniff* Your mean. *sniff***

**Itachi: …Hn…**

**Me: *sobs uncontrollably***

**Itachi: *feeling guilty* Don't cry…**

**Me: But your so meeeeaann…..**

**Itachi: *coming closer* Are you ok?**

**Me: *getting evil glint in eye***

**Itachi: *comes more closer***

**Me: *jumps up and falls on Itachi***

**Itachi: WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**Me: *hugging Itachi* HAHAHAHA!! YOU FELL FOR THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK!!! NOW YOUR MINE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Itachi: NOOOO!!! LEMME GOOOO!!!!**

**Deidara: Aah…Young love, un….**

**Pein: It's nauseating…**

**Deidara: You got that right**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Even though I pray that I do…**

**A/N: It took me quite some time to find some creativity for this fic. Sorry it took me so long to update. Well, anyways. I'm changing the topic, as usual. Hope you like it!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME FOR THE FITH THIME, HMM?!?!" Deidara yelled, still running around the house like a mad man, clutching to his still burning butt.

Tessa was having her days, trying to settle everyone. Everyone was laughing at poor Deidara who was now crying, even Pein and Itachi was snickering. 'That's it!!" Tessa thought.

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP!!" Tessa yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone got quiet and stared at her with big, round eyes, but Deidara was still running.

"STOP RUNNING AND ASK SOMEONE TO HEAL YOU WITH THEIR CHAKRA!!" Tessa yelled, even though she struggled to keep a straight face. Watching a grown man blow up his butt, run around the house and cry was a very rare occasion to witness.

"BUT IT FUCKIN HURTS, YEAH" Deidara yelled back, with a few tears in his eye and coming to a stop. Still rubbing his burning butt.

"I'll get you an ointment from Ally's medical closet. She may not look it, but she's quite good with ointments and that crap."

"HURRY, YEAH!!"

Tessa went to the bathroom and took out a little base of ointment that I always use when I get burnt. "This should help." She said as she walked into the living room. A worried Tobi was lightly poking the still crying Deidara.

"Put this on." Tessa said as she handed the base to Deidara. He looked the little base up and down. "Where should I put it?" Deidara asked a little confused.

"On your butt." Tessa said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, un." Deidara said and handed the little base to her. He started to turn, but was interrupted by Tessa.

"ARE YOU MAD?! I'M NOT TOUCHING YOUR BUTT!" She said a slight blush coming over her face. Secretly she would have loved to putt it on, but she barely knew the guy and all the stares she was getting made her feel nervous.

"Then who's going to put it on?" Deidara asked, he sounded a bit worried.

"Tobi will put it on!! Pick Tobi!! Tobi will do a good job!!" The masked boy yelled while clapping his hands.

"THERE IS NO FUCKIN WAY THAT I'M LETTING YOU TOUCH MY BUTT, YEAH!!" Deidara said jumping away from the hyper maniac.

"Uhm, you don't really have a choice. It's either him or nothing." Tessa said. It's a good thing she knows how to control her laugh. But she couldn't help but let out a giggle when Deidara sighed in defeat.

While Tobi was putting the ointment on Deidara's butt Tessa tried calling me. But with no success.

"What's you name?" Kisame asked.

"Tessa."

"There's a question I've been meaning to ask Alecia, but haven't gotten quite to it." Pein said, sounding bored.

"W-what is it?" She asked, a bit scared about what the question might be.

"Last night she got pissed at Deidara and yelled at him. I have an idea that she might be able to see into the future. "

"Why do you say that?"

"She yelled that she knew when he was going to die, how he was going to die, when he was born, where he came from and when it's his birthday. I was too shocked to ask how she knew all this, I think we all were, but she could just be bluffing to scare him."

"AND SHE SURE AS FUCKIN HELL DID, YEAH!!" Deidara screamed while leaning on a chair.

"Sempai don't move!" Tobi yelled, still busy with Deidara's butt. Deidara mumbled something under his breath and gripped the chair he was leaning on tighter.

"Ally can't see into the future." Tessa said. She was so nervous. If she said something that might piss these guys off she's dead.

"There's another thing." Pein continued.

"What's that?"

"Yesterday when she found us in her house she stated that we're nothing but fictional characters on a show. Mind explaining that?"

"Actually I do mind." She said, trying to sound brave. Pein arched an eyebrow and gave her a scary glare. She gulped and sighed.

"Well, how can I put this? Uhm, you guys come from another dimension, so to say. And your dimension is a TV show here in our dimension. Ally knows a lot about the Akatsuki because she's half evil herself."

"YOU CAN FUCKIN SAY THAT AGAIN, YEAH!! I'VE NEVER BEEN AFRAID OF A WOMAN IN MY LIFE, BUT THAT GIRL IS JUST EVIL, UN!!" Deidara yelled.

"Sempai!! Tobi told you not to move!!" Tobi said, with a slight hint of irritation in his voice.

"How does she know so much?" Itachi asked, joining the conversation.

"You can watch episodes of the show to get information or you can go on the Internet." Tessa said.

"What's Internet?" Kisame asked tilting his head.

"Ugh. How am I going to explain to someone what the Internet is?" Tessa asked and slapped her forehead.

"Ooh!! So did Ally-chan get information on Tobi too?!" The boy asked clapping his hands again.

"Yeah. You were one of her former crushes." The moment she said that she immediately slapped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were darting around the room. Everyone was shocked at the news they had just received. Even Tobi help his mouth. Any idiot could tell he was the most shocked of all.

*Beep beep beep*

Tessa's mobile snapped her out off her shock. 'Please don't be who I think this is.' She silently prayed.

She flipped open her mobile and saw the caller-id.

"H-h-hello?" She stammered.

"Tessa, I just had this weird feeling that you blabbed something out in front of everyone. Please tell me it's nothing." I said.

"Uhm, well…."

"Well what!?"

"I accidentally told them you had a former crush on Tobi, haha." Tessa wanted her laugh to come out stress-free, but instead it came out scared and stressful.

"A-a-ally?" She stammered

"Ally? Are you still there…?"

Silence.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Right! So there's chappie 7!! It sure as hell took some time to get inspiration, but I did it!! Without resorting to throw my computer in the pool. Again.**

**Hidan: You're a fuckin retard, you know that?**

**Me: I don't have time to listen to your crap.**

**Hidan: But why do you have fuckin time to write this fuckin thing?! What the fuck is it anyway?!**

**Me: Go fuck a chipmunk. *Walks out and slams the door behind her***

**Hidan: How the fuck am I going to fuck a chipmunk?! Hey! Are you listening to me?! Women! They're all the fuckin same!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters and I'm still not over it…**

**A/N: I would just like to thank all the reviewers. *sniff* I never thought you guys would like my fic this much *does a dramatic crying speech***

**Hidan: Fuckin crybaby…**

**Me: Didn't I tell you to go fuck a chipmunk?*gives him death glare***

**Hidan: *blushes***

**Me: Dude…0_0**

**Tessa: That's just…D8**

**Akatsuki: Sick…0_0ll**

**Hidan: *blushes harder***

**Me: Awkward…**

**Tessa: Can we move on please? I need to go to the bathroom to throw up…**

**Me: Right… Well hope you guys like it and sorry for the, you know, with Hidan… Oi! Tessa! Haven't you heard of ladies first!!**

**Tessa: I am a lady you fucknut!!**

**Me: Oh yeah, I forgot…**

**Tessa: -_-ll**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"Ally? Are you still there?" Tessa asked, knowing that her short tempered friend would be yelling at any moment now.

"TESSA!!!!! WAIT TILL I GET THERE!! I SWEAR TO FUCKIN EVERYTHING I WILL PUT YOUR HEAD IN THE FUCKIN WASHING MACHINE AND WILL LAUGH IF IT FUCKIN RIPS OFF AND THEN I'M GOING TO PUT YOUR HEAD IN THE TUMBLE DRIER AND WILL USE YOUR HAIR TO WIPE THE SHIT OFF MY ASS!!! AND YOUR EYES WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF MY COCKTAIL!! AND YOUR TEETH WILL BE NUT CRACKERS AND—"

Tessa quickly snapped shut her phone. Breathing fast. Itachi's mouth was practically on the floor, Zetsu was staring at Tessa with his mouth a slight bit open, Tobi was whimpering in the corner, it must have been a big shock to hear a girl yell all those things, Pein's eyes were practically popping out of his skull, Sasori's eyes were darting around the room expecting someone to come crashing through one of the windows, Kisame made a run for the pool half-way through my yelling scene and poor Deidara was once again as white as snow.

"T-th-that girl is plain e-e-evil…" The blond uttered in a scared voice.

"I told you. Crap. I need to get Elizabeth and Bella over here. They're the only ones that can protect me from that girl." Tessa said as she started dialing a number on her sell phone.

Just as she could hit the dial button, the door flung open.

"AAAHHH!!!" Everyone screamed, thinking it was me.

"SASORI!!! DID YOU MISS ME??!!" A screaming girl burst through the doorway and started running towards the red head. She jumped at him, but he moved at the last second and the screaming girl hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Hi Pein!! How are you!?" Another screaming girl emerged, but saw how her friend failed in jumping onto Sasori and planned a new strategy.

She went to sit next to the overly pierced man. And took hold of his arm hugging it tightly against her chest. Pein tried to free his arm but with no success. 'Why are girls so strong?' He thought to himself.

Meanwhile Bella sat straight up and hugged Sasori. He let out a disgusted face.

"Why the fuck are girls always interested in the younger looking guys with fuckin piercings?!" Hidan yelled.

"Because they're better than old farts with no sense of style, like you." Elizabeth said, still hugging Pein's arm.

Tessa couldn't help but let out a giggle. When it comes down to it, Elizabeth is the only one that makes a bad situation into a funny one.

"Tessa! You're here too!!" Bella yelled letting go of Sasori. Sasori let out a relieved 'phew' and started making a new puppet.

While Bella was running across the room to greet Tessa, she saw a whimpering Tobi hiding under the table.

She bent down to his level and put a hand on his shoulder. His head jerked up at the contact and hit his head met with the table.

"OOOOOWWW!!!" Tobi cried, climbing out underneath the table and rubbing his head.

"Aah, Tobi. What happened? You can tell Bella." Bella said holding the masked boy's hands.

"Ally-chan scared Tobi." He said between sniffs.

"Well we'll just have to talk to her about that now won't we?"

"Yeah!" Tobi said perking up. "Oh, and Bella-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Tobi is hungry."

"I'm also fuckin hungry!" Hidan yelled, hitting his fist against the table.

"You're always hungry so shut the fuck up!" Tessa yelled giving Hidan a death glare.

He mumbled something under his breath and slunk back into the couch.

"Elizabeth, Bella? Will you please help me with breakfast? There's a lot of mouths to feed." Tessa said already making her way to the kitchen.

"Sure!!" They both yelled and went to the kitchen.

After thirty minutes or so they had finished breakfast. Everyone was already sitting at the table. Deidara stole one of my dad's pants and was arguing with Sasori about whose art was better, again.

The three girls placed down the food and the men began stuffing they're guts.

After everyone had finished, they stood up and went to sit on the couches to digest they're food.

It started to rain and shortly after it began to rain it started to thunder.

"Bella-chan!! Tobi is scared!!" Tobi yelled.

"It's just thunder you fuck!!" Zetsu yelled.

The door flung open and a bolt of lightning struck somewhere far away. Everyone jerked they're heads to the door.

Tobi screamed and closed his eyes.

"Tessa…" The girl in the doorway said. The water was dripping from her clothes and her head was hanging low to make her even seem more menacing and not to mention scary.

Tessa gulped hard.

"Tessa…I'm going to kill you…" I said as I slowly made my way inside and slammed the door shut behind me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Sooooo…….What do ya think???**

**Akatsuki: 0_0 you're more evil than us….**

**Me: You ain't seen nothing yet…0_^**

**Itachi: I've never been scared of a woman…**

**Akatsuki: NEITHER HAVE I!!!**

**Me: HAHAHAHA!!! I SCARE S-CLASS CRIMINAL NINJA!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! TOMORROWS ANOTHER DAY GUYS!!!**

**Akatsuki: *sobs***

**Me: Anyways….R&R plz!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters… *sobs***

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! I love it to read reviews!! Oh, and Tessa, when you read this, sorry about this chappie. ^_^ll Uhm… Well let's just start shall we?**

**Zetsu: Evil bitch…**

**Me: Whatever…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"A-Ally! Let's not jump to any conclusions! You know me! I say things I don't mean!" Tessa started talking rubbing the back of her head. I just kept staring at her, my head still low. Elizabeth was clutching Pein's arm tightly and Bella was huddled up against Tobi. Tessa was slowly but surely backing away a bit. My friends know that when I get mad, I get mad properly!

"Tessa…" I said in a low whisper, reaching for the lamp next to me, picking it up and held it against my side.

"Ally…?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" I screamed and flung the lamp at her. She ducked just in time and it smashed against the wall. Tobi screamed and flew under the table once again. Clutching his head and muttering some things. Bella sped towards Sasori who almost hit her because of the surprise she gave him.

"ALLY!! CALM DOWN!!" Tessa yelled.

I didn't calm don't and took a small chair in my hands and flung it with all my might towards her, screaming, "DAMMIT!! SO WHAT IF I HAD A CRUSH ON TOBI!!?? HE'S CUTE AND IDIOTIC!! BESIDES, I DON'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE, WELL I LIKE HIM, BUT I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH THE MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!!"

The chair nearly hit Deidara, but he ducked just in time.

"CALM FUCKING DOWN, YEAH!!" Deidara said, sprawled onto the floor holding his head.

"Don't tell me what to fuckin do!!" I yelled and jumped towards Tessa. I would've gotten her if Deidara just hadn't grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

I landed with a hard thud on the floor and just lay there.

Everyone was staring at me in fear and Tobi was still under the table. I wonder if the real man under that mask of his was also frightened.

I started to chuckle. And that started into a soft giggle. I started laughing loudly and turned so that I could lie on my back. I was laughing so hard I started to cry.

Tobi, thinking everything was alright again, slowly emerged from under the table. He was still shaking a bit.

My laughter stopped and I held my arm up and said, "I need a really strong drink, as in, NOW."

"Coming up!" Elizabeth cried jumping up and went into the kitchen to go make me a Bloody Mary, my favorite cocktail. I always have everything you need to make one.

"Are you ok, un?" Deidara asked.

"Huh?" Tessa only remembered now that Deidara was the one who saved her from the attacking girl, and that he was still holding her wrist.

She blushed and looked towards the floor and said, "Yeah, I guess…" Deidara got up and asked, "Want me to help you up, hm?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine by helping myself, thank you very much." She said standing up and brushing herself off.

"Ally, are you calm now?" Tessa asked leaning over me. My eyes were closed and I was still lying on my back on the floor.

"Where's my bloody Bloody Mary?" I asked not opening my eyes.

"Here it is!!" Elizabeth squealed as she came out of the kitchen carrying my cocktail.

I opened one of my eyes and held up my arms. "Help me up." I said. Tessa let out a sigh and grabbed hold of my arms and pulled me up.

I made my way to the couch and sat next to Itachi. He flinched when I sat and moved up a bit. I just looked at him. I didn't feel like dealing with men now. All I want to do now is to be normal, switch on the TV, put my feet on the table, drink my Bloody Mary and watch MTV. Yes, MTV sounds good. Music always makes me feel more relaxed.

Elizabeth handed me my cocktail and headed over to Pein. Bella was still sitting with Sasori on my bar stools and Tessa and Deidara went to join them. Though Bella and Tessa was sitting in the middle of the two, so that they won't have another fight.

"Ally-chan?" Tobi said with his hands together. I arched an eyebrow at him and took a sip of my cocktail. "Does Ally-chan really love Tobi?"

I nearly choked on my cocktail and Deidara began laughing. Zetsu snickered and Hidan was rolling on the floor laughing. That did it.

I threw my cocktail against the wall. All you could see was red.

I grabbed Tobi by his collar and drew him close to my face. Shocked at what I did, he started panicking and tried to squirm away, but I held him to tight.

"One more of today…" I said in a menacing growl, "One more word, then I swear to fuckin Hades, that I will kill you."

I let go of him and he stammered backwards, and nearly fell. "I'm going out." I said and started towards the door. Just as I was about to turn the door knob, Itachi spoke, "Is threats the only thing you can do? Because all you can do is throw things at people and threaten them. That's what I like to call being weak."

I smiled and turned. With a big smile on my face I said, "But everyone gets scared when I threaten them and then usually they leave me alone. You were also scared when I was talking to Tessa over the phone. And when I started throwing things, you got a cushion for defense. Also, when I threw my Bloody Mary against the wall you were also a bit scared." I pulled him a face and skipped towards the kitchen and emerged with a mop.

"Well, guess I'd better clean this up." I said cheerfully as I started mopping up my now spilled cocktail.

"**What the fuck is a Bloody Mary?" **Zetsu's black side asked.

"Hmm, it's like sake, though it's just more powerful." I said

"Tobi wants one too!" The masked boy said clapping his hands

"You're underage." I said giving the boy a foul look.

He stopped clapping hands and stared at me.

The battle between me and Tobi began.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Yay! Hope everyone liked it!!!**

**Tobi: Tobi didn't!! Tobi was scared!!**

**Me: Stop faking!! **

**Tobi: But Tobi was scared!!**

**Me: Faker!! I know who you really are!!**

**Tobi: 0_0**

**Me: Oops…**

**Tobi: Tell anyone and you're dead…**

**Me: YES SIR!! *gulp***

**Tobi: *in a good boy voice* R&R please!! Tobi will give you a cookie for whoever reviews!**

**Me: HEY!! THAT'S MY FUCKIN LINE!!**

**Tobi: *glares at me***

**Me: *gulp* or not carry on. I'm going to go sulk.**

**Tobi: Wtf?**

**Me: I'm a woman I have mood swings. Leave me alone.**

**Tobi: Whatever…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters and never will.**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update had a bit of writers block and I'm sick with da flu. Yuk… Anyways, hope you guys like it!! And please, please review!! I'm in a battle with Tessa-chan and currently she has 1 review more than me… (Well I gave her that 1 review…Does that count???) **

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"But Tobi wants a Bloody Mary!!" Tobi yelled as he stomped his feet on the floor and crossed his arms.

"Just give him a fucking Bloody Mary bitch!! I can't fucking take it anymore!!" Hidan yelled. Tobi has been screaming for a Bloody Mary for two hours straight now, and to tell you the truth, I can't take it anymore either.

"Fine!" I yelled and stomped into the kitchen. I began making the damn cocktail when I noticed a little jar of pills standing on the counter. I picked it up and saw that it was knockout pills!! Yes! This was so a blessing in disguise! I took out two tablets and crushed it into powder.

I threw the white powder into the cocktail and stirred the drink. A smile formed onto my face as I put a straw in the cocktail.

"Here you are Tobi." I said handing him the cocktail with a smile. He greedily grabbed it from me and in a matter of seconds he drank the whole cocktail.

He began swaying a little and dropped the glass. I caught it before it hit the floor and let out a phew.

"Tobi doesn't feel so good…" The masked boy said holding his head.

"Tobi, are you ok, un?" Deidara asked looking at the swaying boy. Tobi let out a moan and fell to the floor.

"TOBI!!" Bella yelled and quickly knelt beside him and put her head on his chest. "He's still alive." She said with a sigh of relief.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM, YEAH?" Deidara demanded. Everyone was staring at the masked boy that was passed out on the floor.

"He said he wanted a Bloody Mary and I gave him one. You're not supposed to down a cocktail. If you do then this is what happens." I said calmly and walked to the kitchen to put the glass away.

"Don't lie Ally!" Bella yelled jumping up. "You spiked the drink! I know you!" She said pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I agree with Bella."

Everyone looked back to see who said that. "Who said that?" Pein asked.

"I did." Came the answer. "Oh, it's you Sasori." Pein said. "Why do you agree with Bella?"

"Because Ally might have a grudge against Tobi."

"I do not have a fucking grudge against the bastard!" I protested.

"Then how come he's lying on the floor unconscious?" Sasori asked in his bored voice.

"Like I said, it was because he downed-"

"Don't give me that bullshit Ally! You must have drugged him!" Elizabeth said, joining the debate.

"Drugged with fucking what?!"

"Perhaps with these?"

I jerked my head backwards to see Itachi holding the bottle of knock-out pills. I let out a defeated sigh and said, "Fine, I put two tablets of those knock-out pills in his drink. He was beginning to irritate the crap out of me."

"HA! I knew it!" Bella yelled jumping up from the floor. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Can I have those back now?" I demanded stretching my hand towards Itachi.

"No." He said.

"Why not?!"

"You're too dangerous with this, so I think I should keep it, just in case."

I gave the Uchiha a death glare and pouted. Itachi smirked and went to sit on the couch, like usual, studying the little bottle of pills. Bella was talking over the phone with an irritated look on her face.

"I have to go home now." She said as she started walking towards the door. "I guess I should also go home." Elizabeth said as she followed Bella.

"NO!" I yelled. "Why don't you guys sleep over? You just have to home and fetch some sleeping bags." I begged. I don't want to be alone in this house with these guys AGAIN.

"Sorry, Al. But you have such a small house and I'm too afraid that you'll kill me in my sleep." Elizabeth stated. "Tessa, please tell me you won't abandon me?" I begged.

"Sorry, but you did threaten to kill me today, and you threw objects at me hoping to kill me. So that's a no from me." Tessa said as she also followed Bella to the door.

"You guys suck!" I yelled and stomped my foot on the ground and crossed my arms.

My friends just waved a goodbye and walked out of the door.

I was alone. Again.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I decide to take a shower, because quite frankly, I reeked. As I climbed out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me. Crap. I am so stupid. I forgot to take my pajamas. Great Ally.

I opened the door and peeked around the corner. Everyone was watching TV. Maybe I can make it to my room. It's just across the bathroom.

I gently tip toed out of the bathroom. Just as I grabbed hold of the door knob I heard a loud wolf whistle. My face went blood red and I slowly turned my head to the living room. Deidara was practically hanging from couch to get a better view and Tobi was on top of me.

Hidan turned his head to see what all the commotion was about while taking a sip of his drink, and nearly choked when he saw me. Everyone in the room was staring at me…

Deidara let out a low whistle and said, "Nice rack, yeah." While he was looking me up and down. Why the fuck did my breasts have to be this big?! I was frozen where I stood. Itachi also turned to see what everyone was staring at and when he saw me his eyes went wide and a slight tint of red crept onto his face.

That did it. I flung open the door and ran into my room and quickly put on my pajamas. I then jumped into the bed and pulled the covers over my face. The door. Crap I forgot to lock it. I quickly jumped out of bed and reached for the lock, but the door was already opening.

I backed away and in the doorway stood Itachi.

"Pein wants to see you." He said and walked away.

Why would Pein want to see me? I asked myself as I made my way to the living room.

Deidara was smirking and Tobi kept staring at me. Actually everyone was staring at me.

"Alecia." Pein said.

"Y-yes?" I gulped.

"There's something I need to tell you."

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Me: So there's chappie 10!! Whoo!! Deidara if you please…**

**Deidara: Yeah, yeah. Thank you to all of these reviewers:**

_Crystal-White-Blood_

_Iachi-chan_

_The Jackal_

_Piper_

_Claudia_

_Shiroi Maboroshi_

_gaarafangirl91_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_Claudia_

_Shanaye_

_..choice._

_xXJustAnotherLostSoulXx_

_Ayame_

**Me: Thank you Dei! **

**Deidara: Whatever…**

**Me: If you review, you will be in Deidara's nice list and he will give you a cookie!!**

**Deidara: So you better review, yeah!! Or I'll blow you all up, un!! *evil laugh***

**Me: If you blow them all up, they won't be able to review…-_-ll**

**Deidara: Oh yeah…**

**Me: -_-ll… Anyways, R&R PLZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Why do I always have to say it? I do not own Naruto or any of its characters yadda yadda yadda.**

**A/N: This chappie will probably just be talk. And there's gonna be a BIG surprise!! Thanx to all my reviewers!! It really makes me all fuzzy inside to see people review!! Anyways, hope you like it!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"Will you just tell me why I need to be here? After today I don't have much patience and I have work tomorrow. So make it quick." I said staring at Pein.

He glared at me, sighed and pulled a scroll out of his cloak. The scroll was black and a red kanji sign was on the scroll. I recognized the kanji. It meant death.

"By the look on your face I think you can tell what this scroll is." Pein said calmly, tossing the scroll in his hands.

"Why is there written 'death' on the scroll?" I asked giving him a suspicious look. And evil smirk formed on his lips and he remained silent. I decided that I also should keep my mouth shut. For now.

"This is the scroll for the Death World." He said, still tossing the scroll in his hands.

"So you can summon people who are already dead?" I asked, freaked out by his evil smile which grew wider.

"You can say that. This scroll, small as it may be, can destroy this world. With everyone on it, only selected people will stay alive." He said as he stopped tossing the scroll back and forth in his hands.

Is this really happening? Did Akatsuki really come to my house with a scroll that can destroy the whole earth?

"But, you can't do that!" I yelled, balling my hands into fists.

"I can do whatever I want."

Tears were starting to well up in my eyes, but they stopped when a thought came to my head. It made no sense…

"Where are Kakuzu and Konan?"

Pein's smile faded from his face and his face became blank once more. Were they killed in the efforts to gain the scroll?

"They are being help hostage."

"What? Who's holding them hostage?"

"Konoha Shinobi."

My eyes went wide with shock. Now Konoha ninja is also here?! This cannot be happening!! I just realized something. It makes sense.

"So, are the Konoha ninja holding Kakuzu and Konan hostage until you give them the scroll?"

"It looks like the girl has something between the ears after all." Kisame said with one of his famous toothy grins. Deidara snickered a bit but stopped when Pein shot him a will-you-just-shut-up glare.

"That's correct." Pein said returning his gaze to me.

"Then why don't you just give it to them!?"

"Fuck no!! Do you know how fuckin hard was it to get that motherfucking scroll?! There is no fuckin way we're going to just give it up!" Hidan yelled.

"For once I agree with him." Sasori stated calmly. The rest of the Akatsuki nodded their heads and Hidan looked very pleased with himself.

"We need you to think of a plan to get Konan and Kakuzu back, seeing as you know this world better than we do." Pein stated calmly.

I stood up and said, "I'll think of a plan. But I make no promises." And marched to my bedroom slamming the door behind me.

As I lay on my bed I thought about what happened tonight. Naruto and his gang were here as well. I wonder if Sasuke also came. Sasuke may have lied to Naruto to come just so that he could get to Itachi. And if Tsunade and Jiraiya were also here it could lead to big problems, not to mention if Kakashi and Sakura also tagged along. This would be quite a challenge. If they lived in an apartment it would be quite difficult to break in, seeing as it's so cramped in apartments. There would also be someone guarding them. So they won't be left alone.

CRASH

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT!! I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY FUCKING SYTHE BUT NOOO TOBI NEVER FUCKING LISTENS!!!"

I sighed and turned in my bed. I don't even want to know what happened.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Hey blondie!" The blue haired female yelled. A blond boy looked up from his seat where he was eating some noodles and said with food in his mouth, "What?"

The blue haired girl pulled a disgusted face and asked, "Why must we be constantly be tied up with ropes? And can you please learn some manners?"

The blond boy swallowed his food and answered, "Pervy Sage told me not to underestimate you guys and to keep the chakra seals on no matter what happens."

The blue haired girl let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest Konan." A man said with numerous stitches on his face.

"At least I'm trying Kakuzu!" She yelled kicking in the air.

"You should listen to him lady. There's no way your getting out of here." The blond haired boy said with a cocky smile.

"How are you so sure of yourself Naruto?!" Konan yelled. "How do you know the rest of the Akatsuki aren't planning to save us at this very moment?!"

"Knowing Hidan, not likely." Kakuzu said

"Dammit Kakuzu!! Must you always be so negative!!?"

"I'm not negative, I'm realistic."

Naruto snickered at them while he took another slurp of his noodles. "What the fuck are you laughing at?!" Konan yelled as she kicked the bottom of the plate in which Naruto's noodles were in and it went flying. Most of the noodles landed on the poor blonds head.

"Now there's something to laugh about"

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Sorry if this chappie was really boring. But, please find it in your heart to forgive me and review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!**

**Deidara: While Ally goes on with her rant for reviews I'll tell you whose on the nice list and who gets cookies:**

_Iflylikeabird_

_Akatsuki-Lover007_

_sei to the rah_

_Gaara-funk-girl452_

_Uchiha-Chan_

_Crystal-White-Blood_

_Iachi-chan_

_The Jackal_

_Piper_

_Claudia_

_Shiroi Maboroshi_

_gaarafangirl91_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_Shanaye_

_xXJustAnotherLostSoulXx_

_Ayame_

**Deidara: Akatsuki-Lover007 requested a kiss with the cookie. *hands her cookie and kisses her***

**Me: What do girls see in you?!**

**Deidara: What can I say? I'm a lady's man.**

**Me: *goes into laughing fit* You look more like a lady than a man!!!**

**Deidara: I hope you die from laughing….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Must I always say it? I do not own Naruto or Akatsuki for that matter…TT^TT…What a shame….**

**A/N: Now I know I'm updating these things quite slowly (sometimes fast) and it's probably not making much sense. Wow, I even confuse myself in my fics…o.O…Ain't that a shocker? Anyways, just too clear things up. The Akatsuki stole the Death Scroll from Konoha and now the Konoha Shinobi has to get it back from them. The Death Scroll can, like, destroy an entire world. So of course Akatsuki would want it! If the person who owns the scroll does not want certain people to die, he can like, uhm, well I don't know how but if the owner doesn't want certain people to die they won't!! Okay? Okay you got it!! Whoo!!! *Gives you guys a cookie!!!!***

**Kisame: Can you just get on with the story?!**

**Me: Hehe, sorry, got a lil carried away there…. ^_^ll…..Well, hope u guys like it!!!!**

**Kisame: Finally….-_-ll**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"STOP THAT!!"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!"

"H-HEY GET AWAY FROM THERE!!"

"Fuck woman!! You can fucking yell if you fucking want to!!" Hidan yelled amused as he leaned against the wall. The couch was to wet to sit on because Tobi had a bad dream and wetted himself. Sometimes I wonder if he really is an Uchiha…

"If you lazy asses helped me, there wouldn't be so many screaming!!!" I yelled, while taking out the soaked couch cushions so they could dry out.

"Who do we think we are? A charity organization?" Kisame snorted.

"And who do you think I am? You're fucking maid?" I said as I placed my hands on my hips. Damn, why couldn't these guys just go bother someone else? I can't feed all these mouths, especially not men. I don't have the money, and my job sure as hell isn't going to give me a raise any time soon.

"Now that you mention it," Deidara said rubbing his chin, "You would look pretty damn hot in a maids outfit, yeah." That comment made everyone snicker. Except Itachi. Wait. Where is Itachi??

"HOLY SHIT!!! DUDE MISSING!!! I REPEAT, DUDE MISSING!!!!" I started running around like a mad thing waving my arms frantically above my head.

"Ally-chan? What's a dude?" Tobi asked.

"Fuck Tobi. A dude is a man, just another word for it, un." Deidara answered rolling his eye.

"FUCK PEOPLE!!! ITACHI IS MISSING!!! OF ALL THE PEOPLE THAT COULD GO MISSING, WHY HIM??!!"

A flush came from the bathroom and Itachi appeared from the bathroom.

"There's your little pet. Can I get something to eat now please?" Zetsu asked in an irritated tone.

I glared at him and thought for a while. If they carry on like they do, I won't have enough money for the house. Let alone food and electricity. I just knew reality would be a bitch and hit me one time or another. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone.

I flipped it open and saw the caller - id. No. Oh, why must I always be clouded by bad luck?

"Hi Mommy!!" I greeted in a fake happy voice. Deidara was drinking on some juice but when he heard me he sputtered everything out. Pein dropped a book with a shocked expression on his face, Hidan burst into a silent fit of laughter and Itachi smirked. Kisame had to bite into a chair to refrain him from laughing and Zetsu turned his back on me. Sasori remained emotionless, but deep down I just knew the bastard wanted to laugh his guts out…

"Alecia honey! How's our little munchkin doing? Oh, how we miss you!!" My mother said. Clearly she broke the 'don't-ever-call-me-munchkin-ever-again' rule.

"M-mom!"

"Sorry dear, I forgot about the deal we made. We miss you so much!"

"Okay mom, well it was nice hearing from you, but I have to go!"

"Hold on honey! Your father and I are going to visit you and your boyfriend!"

"M-my boyfriend?" I sputtered. What was she talking about?!

"Yes dear. We drove past your house a day or two ago and saw him standing in the garden. HE was fairly tall with long brown hair. He looks very handsome dear; you've got yourself a good catch there! Just don't cheat on him again please."

"MOM! I did not cheat on my previous boyfriend, he cheated on me!!!"

"Well whatever the case, don't mess it up! Oh, and we're coming to visit tomorrow!! I have to go now honey, bye!"

As I flipped my phone shut, I slowly turned to Itachi who acted as he was very interested in the video machine.

"WELL?!?! Isn't anyone going to laugh? Come on I dare you!" I said with a menacing voice but my face was showing mixed emotions.

Everyone stood still.

"T-Tobi votes that we go stay at Bella-chan's place for the next two days!" Tobi yelled sticking his hand up in the air. Everyone voted they should go stay at Bella's place.

I was slightly relieved. A smile crept on my face and I said, "I'll call her and arrange with her!" Hooray!! No Akatsuki for two days!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Sasuke you idiot! You have the wrong one!!" Naruto yelled to his emotionally retarded friend.

"Hn. I don't know why Tsunade didn't just send Sakura." The dark haired Uchiha replied.

"Because, Sakura-chan and Grandma are out scouting to see if they can't find the Akatsuki and the scroll idiot. Now, take the blue pack dammit!"

"Why the blue pack?"

"Because it looks better!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond idiot. Why didn't he just go alone? He doesn't even remember why he tagged along with Naruto and his team in the first place. All he wanted was to get to Itachi and kill him. But, the other Akatsuki members could cause him trouble. Yes, he needed Naruto to be the idiot he always is and distract the other members.

"OH SHIT!!!" A female voice screamed.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly looked to see who shouted, and saw at least ten girls running towards them.

"Fan girls." Sasuke grunted.

Naruto grinned. This was the first time girls actually gave some form of attention. But, to Naruto's surprise they just brushed past him and made a circle around Sasuke. Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared back.

Naruto stomped towards Sasuke grabbed the basket with the groceries and stomped to the tills to pay. Luckily Sakura did some spying and found a bit out about this world.

Sasuke on the other hand, had some trouble pushing the fan girls away from him. 'Why me?' He thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________

It took Bella precisely fifteen minutes to arrive. Everyone was walking towards her car when I saw that Itachi was also walking to her car.

"OH HELL NO!!" I shouted and ran towards him. I grabbed him by the collar and yanked him backwards. He looked at me with a 'who-the-fuck-are-you-and-what-the-fuck-do-you-think-you're-doing' face.

"My mom thinks you're my boyfriend. So, for the next two days you're going to pretend that you are my boyfriend. Savvy?"

"Hn." Was all he said and stood up. I let go of his collar and waved to Bella as she, and the whole Akatsuki drove to her house.

"What must I do?" Itachi asked with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"You have to be my boyfriend for one day. That's all." I replied. Oh fuck. This was like a dream come true!! I finally get a hot guy!!

"Right…" He replied and we once again entered the house.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Thank you guys so much for the reviews!!! Sorry it took so long to update!! Oh, and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are 16. Just so you know.**

**Sasuke: Why am I in this story?**

**Me: Because I said so.**

**Naruto: SASUKE!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! WE'RE GETTING PUBLICITY HERE!!!**

**Me: Thank you Naruto. Now for the reviewers. Naruto if you please.**

**Naruto: Here are all the awesome people:**

_Kurashikko Seru_

_Iflylikeabird_

_Akatsuki-Lover007_

_sei to the rah_

_Gaara-funk-girl452_

_Uchiha-Chan_

_Crystal-White-Blood_

_Iachi-chan_

_The Jackal_

_Piper_

_Claudia_

_Shiroi Maboroshi_

_gaarafangirl91_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_Shanaye_

_xXJustAnotherLostSoulXx_

_Ayame_

**Me: Thanx guys!!! Please review!!! If you see any flaws or mistakes in my story, please tell me!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Akatsuki. If I did, then no one from Akatsuki would die, Itachi and Sasuke would've made peace a long time ago, and Hinata would talk to Naruto like a normal person would. Damn, I'm ranting again…-_-ll**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. And thanx to all my reviewers!! But seriously guys, I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!! Come on!!! Tessa-chan has like, **_**53 **_**and I only have like, **_**47**_**(last time I checked anyways…) ****PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Pein: Will you just shut up?! It's 3 o' clock in the fucking morning!! Some of us are normal and wants to SLEEP!!**

**Me:…Sorry….Anyways!!! Hope you guys like it!! Oh, and if you guys review, I want you guys to guess who else will come into the fic. Hehe….They are Konoha Shinobi…..**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"Ok, how about this?" I asked holding up a black shirt. I decided that I had to get Itachi some new clothes so that I could properly present him to my mom and dad. Itachi was sitting on a seat in the clothing store. The storekeeper kept glancing at him. The storekeeper was obviously gay. What man stares at another man with such intensity in his eyes, as if he was undressing the poor other man?

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Itachi asked annoyed and shot me a 'you-are-so-going-to-pay-for-this' glare. I smiled and waved my hand in the air as if his death glare didn't affect me at all.

'It's your entire fault, dude. If you just stayed inside the house no one would have seen you. Especially my mother. Now, go try this on." I said and shoved a black jean and a T-shirt into his arms.

He let out a sigh, got up and went to the changing rooms for almost the seventeenth time. I went to sit on the stool and looked at my nails. 'Damn, I need a manicure.' I thought to myself. After a few minutes Itachi emerged from the changing room.

I fell off of my stool and the gay shopkeeper fainted. Itachi's shirt fit him snugly and the jeans were such a bonus. Damn, I wished I had my camera with me. Itachi walked towards me and took my hands. A blush emerged on my face as he helped me to my feet. I muttered out a faint thank you, though I'm not sure that he heard it.

I got him a pair of shoes and paid for all his items. Itachi looked shocked when I pulled out my credit card. He was wearing a 'the-hell-is-that-thing-and-how-come-it-miraculously-pays-for-everything' face. I snickered and we left the shop.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's House:**

"LET'S PLAY A GAME!!!" Bella yelled. She was dragging poor Sasori everywhere. She even tried to drag him to the bathroom with her but luckily Tessa put a stop to it.

"Shit Bells, we already played seven minutes in heaven, truth or dare, spin the bottle and hide and seek. What more can you play?" Tessa moaned.

"I know! Let's see who can kiss the longest while holding his breath!" Elizabeth squealed.

"That has to be the most stu-" Tessa began, but Deidara cut her short by saying, "That sounds like fun, yeah. I put dibs on Tessa, hm."

Tessa stared at him in shock. Did he just say that!? "THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT I AM DOING-"She started yelling, but once again Deidara cut her off. Not by saying anything, but my thrashing his lips onto hers.

A blush crept onto her face and she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. She didn't argue and everything went smooth…But she didn't know how long she can hold her breath…'Please let it be long!!!' She prayed in her head.

Tessa suddenly felt as all her energy was being drained. She tried to fight it, but she suddenly felt her break the kiss, and then, darkness.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Back at my house:**

"Ok, let's go over it again. You shake hands with my dad and leave the talking to me. Got it?" I asked, explaining to Itachi the thing that I have been telling him for one straight hour now. He rolled his eyes and said, "I get it. I'm not an idiot."

I was about to reply, but the doorbell cut me off. "Shit they're here! Remember what I said, and for fuck sakes don't screw this up!"

I turned around, mumbled to myself 'I am the man' and turned the doorknob. I accidentally flinched in horror when my mother stormed through the doorway and hugged me so tightly I could have died. Itachi smirked and stood up to greet my parents.

My father looked him up and down before putting his hand out. Itachi shaked hands with my father and for the first time, he smiled.

"So, honey? Aren't you going to introduce us?" My mother demanded. My father rubbed his chin and said, "Yes, I would also like to know the name of this polite gentleman who will marry my little Minnie."

"DAD!! DON'T CALL ME MINNIE!!" I yelled and my face flushed a bright red color.

"You never told me about your nickname." Itachi said with a smirk.

"I'll tell you later. Why don't we sit down and drink some coffee or tea?" I asked nervously. They nodded and went to take a seat.

I almost ran to the kitchen nearly tripping over my own feet to go make coffee. I came out with a tray that had four blue cups on, a jug of milk and sugar. My parents took their cups, poured some milk in and added some sugar. Itachi only added a half teaspoon of sugar, while me on the other hand, almost poured the whole sugar bowl in my coffee.

"Alecia! Do not throw so much sugar into your coffee!! Do you know how unhealthy that is to you!?" My mother yelled grabbing the sugar bowl away from me. I almost growled at her but Itachi placed his hand on mine causing me to almost jump up from the couch.

"Your mother's right Alecia. For your own personal health I suggest you should cut back on the sugar a bit, alright?" Itachi said calmly while patting my hand. He had such a smug look on his face. It was enough to make you sick.

"Alecia, you finally found a decent man. I do hope he will be the man that you one day will marry." My father said taking a sip of his coffee.

I flinched in horror. ME?! MARRIED TO ITACHI?!?!?! My gaze of horror moved from my father to Itachi. He was smirking. Why was he smirking?!?!

"I am not quite ready for such a commitment yet, sir. Because, Alecia and I have not been in a relationship for very long. We actually just recently met." Itachi said giving a fake smile. It looked more than gas than a smile. He was fidgeting a bit with hands. I mean, any normal person would fidget if my father glares at them. He even makes me fidget sometimes and I'm his bloody daughter.

"Now tell me. How did you two lovebirds meet?" My mother asked.

Oh shit.

Itachi and I quickly glanced to each other. Why did she ask the bloody question?! I could see the nervousness in Itachi's eyes and you could actually see it on his face as well. I couldn't help but giggle at the nervous Uchiha sitting beside me.

I took a deep breath and started my story on how Itachi and I fell in love and all that crap…

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry if this was a bit boring, and sorry for the long update. I'm starting a new fic. Here's the basic idea thingy:**

**Sasuke and Naruto's bodies get switched. Total mayhem. NaruHina (or is that SasuHina?) And SasuSaku (or is that NaruSaku?) Please tell me what you think of it. If some of you like it, I'll carry on with it, if not, I'm not gonna do it.**

**To those of you who actually read it, I'm not carrying on with Twilight Moon. I screwed up the plot and I don't know how to make it right.**

**Sasuke: I don't give a shit what you're ending or what you're beginning. But if you so much as make me gay in your new fic I will go to your house and kill you.**

**Naruto: Ditto.**

**Me: Go fuck a weasel both of you. I'm not writing a gay fic. **

**Itachi: Was the weasel you referred to me perhaps?**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around like a chicken whose ass is on fire and runs into the pole and faints***

**Sasuke: What should we do with the body?**

**Naruto: Let lie there and rot?**

**Itachi & Sasuke: Good idea *walks away***

**Me: *jumps up* HA!! I FOOLED YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASS—**

**Naruto: *hits me over the head with a bat* Damn, now I need to go buy me a new bat. *walks away***

**Me: *dead* RIP.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: I would like to thank ..choice. and White Wolf Lady for their help and support for this fic. Thanks for all the help guys!! :D Anyway, please review!! And I hope you enjoy this chappie!!! ;P**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"So, you're saying that the tow of you met at an amusement park when a little boy ate his ice cream and then cried and then puked on whose shoe again?" My mother asked confused. I was doing my best to give a nice smile but unfortunately it looked more like I was showing off my teeth.

"Uhm, he puked on Itachi's shoe!" I said stuttering feeling how Itachi was glaring at me. I shifted a bit in my seat.

"Now let me get this straight." My father said placing his cup of coffee on the table. "You met at an amusement park, a kid puked on Itachi's shoe, you felt sorry for him, you helped him clean it up, and you two just hitted it off?" My father was glaring at Itachi. Can't he just leave the poor Uchiha alone? He's been through enough traumas.

"More or less." Itachi answered, glaring back at my father. Where does this guy get it all?! None of my previous boyfriends glared back at my father! Itachi had balls.

"Alecia, honey, what's the time?" My mother nervously asked looking around the room if there was a clock hanging on one of the walls.

"Uhm, it's now four o' clock." I answered looking at my watch. My mother shrieked, grabbed her handbag and practically jumped up form the sofa. "Michael! We have to leave now to avoid traffic!" She yelled tugging my father's arm.

'YES!!!!!!!' I thought. Itachi let out a sigh of relief beside me. I followed my parents to the door and said them goodbye. As my mother was climbing into the car she shouted, "You two be good, and use a condom!!"

I froze on the spot. I looked at Itachi. He was in the same state as I was in. HOW COULD MY MOTHER SAY THAT?!?!?!

"I'm supposed to be your boyfriend for a day, correct?" Itachi asked watching my parent's car driving off.

I looked nervously at him and answered, "Yes, but, what about it?" He smirked at me and grabbed my wrist.

"WH-What do you think you're doing, Uchiha?!" I yelled. He started pulling me into the house. I kicked and screamed, even bit he's hand a few times, but he didn't let go. He continued pulling me through the house until we came to my bedroom.

"Oh fuck no….Itachi!! Let me go!!" I screamed. He opened the door and pulled me into my bedroom. I grabbed hold of the door and tried pulling me out of his tight grasp. Oh, how I wished so that he was not a strong ninja. He pulled me hard and I lost my balance. I fell on top of him and he caught me in his arms. He was warm, and deep down I didn't want him to let go. I pushed myself away from him, but he still did not let go of my wrist. We were getting nearer to my bed. I started panicking.

He pushed me onto my bed and placed his knee on top of the bed. He moved closer to me and in no time, he was already on top of me. He moved his face closer to mine. That's it! I've had enough! Before I could yell at him, he had already thrashed his lips onto mine. Locking it in a kiss.

His kiss was like a gift sent from the Gods. I have been dreaming about the day that I could finally kiss Itachi, and fuck; I'm not going to ruin it just because I only know him for like, a few fucking days!!

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He slipped his hand under my shirt and slid it up along my waist to my breast. My body shivered at his cold hands coming in contact with my body.

This was not going to end very well…

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's house:**

"SOMEONE WAKE TESSA-CHAN UP!!! TESSA-CHAN IS DEAD!! DEIDARA-SEMPAI!! WAKE TESSA-CHAN UP!!!" Tobi yelled waving his arms and running around the room like a mad thing.

"Will you shut up?!" Bella yelled, hitting poor Tobi over the head with a lamp, making him come crashing down, holding his head in his hands. "Well that made him stop." She said with a sigh. She leaned against the table where her computer stood and accidentally pressed a button.

The computer's screensaver came on. And on the computer's screensaver was Itachi, Madara and Sasuke bare-chested.

"ALLY'S SO GOING TO KILL YOU, BELLS!!" Elizabeth yelled pointing at the monitor. The whole room fell silent at the sight that they have seen.

"What Ally doesn't know, won't hurt her!" Bella yelled, putting her hands on her hips. "Besides, she can't have all the Uchiha's to herself! They're too fucking hot!"

"Wait, who the fuck is the one with the wild and fucking long hair? The one with only one fucking eye?" Hidan asked in a shocked voice.

"Oh, that's Uchiha Madara. He's one of the greatest fucking guys in the whole show! Not to mention good-looking!! Or he's just T-"Bella explained, but before she could finish Elizabeth tackled her to the ground.

"You fucking idiot. Don't give out his secret!" Elizabeth hissed into Bella's ear.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that!" Bella said rubbing her head.

Meantime, Tobi was freaking out a bit and constantly walking into the walls. Muttering things to himself.

"I think Tobi is gay." Kisame snickered.

"What? Why?" Bella asked shooting Kisame a glare.

"Because the little fuck has been acting strange since he's seen that picture of Itachi."

"I wonder what those two are doing." Elizabeth asked, rubbing her chin, like she was in deep thought.

Deidara was flapping a sheet of paper above Tessa's face in hopes that she would regain her consciousness.

"I have an idea how to make the girl up." Kisame said with a grin.

"What, h'm?" Deidara asked.

Kisame made a loud noise, and spit on the poor girl's face. "ARE YOU FUCKED IN YOUR HEAD, YEAH?!?!" Deidara yelled.

"But it worked!" Kisame replied.

It did work. Tessa was slowly regaining her consciousness.

"**That is so fucking gross…"** Zetsu's black side said with disgust. "Agreed." Came the reply.

"What happened?" Tessa asked rubbing her head, while trying to sit up.

"You fainted, un." Deidara answered. Tessa looked at him. His lips were curved into a smile. Deidara was trying to hold back his laugh the best he could, as did everyone else, but they just could not take it anymore.

The whole room burst out into laughing. Tessa crossed her arms and pouted. It's was then that she felt the spit dripping from her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Back at my house:**

My shirt was sprawled on the floor and I began taking off Itachi's shirt. Oh shit, if I don't put this to a stop, it could go…Further…But I just don't have enough self-control to stop it. Itachi's hand grasped my breast making me gasp.

He moved his lips down my neck and kissed it. I moaned. Oh fuck, I am such an idiot. His other hand slipped down my waist and started pulling down my pants. I grabbed his arm, in the efforts to stop him, but I felt so weak. My mind was saying, no screaming, STOP HIM, but my body was screaming, DON'T STOP HIM. I was practically like putty in his hands.

He ignored my hand on his arm that was trying to stop him and continued pulling down my pants.

Just when my pants were almost off, the doorbell rang. Thank you, thank you, thank you I prayed to myself. I shoved him off, pulled up my pants and put on my shirt. Itachi had an annoyed face and mumbled to himself.

The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" I yelled. Before I opened the door I straightened my hair and turned the doorknob.

"Alecia. So good to finally meet you. I have reason to believe that Akatsuki are currently staying with you. Please do not argue and give them up." The blond female said with a smile on her face. Beside her stood Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke.

"They're not here." I said glaring at her.

"No?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Look, Tsunade, what do you want?"

Tsunade's kind and warm features suddenly turned cold and menacing.

"It's simple. We want the Death Scroll, in return for Kakuzu and Konan."

"And if I refuse?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her and crossing my arms.

"Well, then you are going to have a few problems."

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you guys liked it!!! I have to admit, this is one of my fave chappies!! :D **

**Itachi: The reason for that is because I kissed you, right?**

**Me: Uhmmmmm………….Maybe………………….**

**Tessa: HOW DARE YOU MAKE KISAME SPIT IN MY FACE!!! I SMELL LIKE STINKY FISH!!!!**

**Kisame: I wash myself!!!**

**Me: Yeah in fish guts…**

**Kisame: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT!?!?!?!?!**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Me: Sorry, I forgot to make the Nice list in the last chappie!! ^_^ll Well here are all the awesome people who reviewed chapter 12 – 13:**

_Crystal-White-Blood_

_Amaya-chanXTobi_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_Kurashikku Sero_

_gaarafangirl91_

_ranmafanz_

_nami98_

_Gaara-funk-girl452_

_Azelf1717_

**Thanks for the reviews!!! :DDD**

**HERE'S A COOKIE FOR ALL YOU AWESOME REVIEWERS!!!! *THROWS COOKIES***


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own my Itachi, Sasuke and Tobi plushies that I ordered through the internet at a whopper of a price though…I can't resist plushies!!! **

**A/N: Sorry for the long update!! We went to the Northern Cape, and shit it was hot there. My nose like, bled **_**11 **_**times!! Do you know how much blood loss I have?! Anywhoo……..On to the story!!! Hope u guys like it!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Tsunade glared at me and I felt the eyes of her companions on me as well. It was as if they were trying to burn my body to flames with their eyes just so they could get into my house and search for the Akatsuki members and the scroll that they were carrying.

"If you supposedly do not hold the Akatsuki here in your residence, mind if we search the place? Just to make sure." Came Kakashi's voice. He was busy reading his little perv book. How I wish I could just look at what is written in there! I would give anything! Ok, so I'm curious! I suddenly had an idea.

"If you give me that little pervy book of yours Kakashi, I'll let you come in." I said smirking, knowing that Kakashi would never give up his treasure of a little book.

"Now I've seen everything!!!!!" Naruto exclaimed and threw his arms in the air. "A female pervert! Who would have known?!" Tsunade sighed knowing Kakashi would never give away his book and glanced over to him, only to see Kakashi with a deranged face on and holding a kunai in his one hand and his Come Come Paradise in the other.

"Kakashi, please be reasonable. The fate of the entire world rests on finding that scroll and now you're like a stubborn child not wanting to share his toys with the other children. If you give me that book, I swear I will buy you a new one and the latest book of Jiraiya." Tsunade said. She didn't show it, but I could hear the irritation in her voice. I pang of gilt hit my chest as I remembered that I was the one helping criminals to destroy the world. No matter how cool and strong they were, I shouldn't have agreed to help them.

Kakashi slowly handed Tsunade the book, which she quickly snatched out of his hand. Kakashi grumbled to himself something about women thinking they have so much power when they're actually just idiots.

Tsunade handed me the book and I slowly took it out of her hand and let them walk in.

"Ugh, you can just smell that stinky fish guy." Sakura moaned as they walked around the house. She was holding her nose shut as not to inhale any of the putrid stenches that were hanging in my living room.

I just glared at her and opened the little book. I peeked inside and immediately snapped it shut, my face burning. Naruto laughed at me and pointed a finger at me and yelled, "Can't take a little manliness can you?!" He then chortled again and went on with his search.

They went down the stairs to the attic and came to a room whose door was locked. Tsunade ordered me to unlock it, but I refused. Shit, if they see what's behind that door they'll have therapy for the rest of their lives. Especially Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke, where did the ass go off to? I turned and saw him standing behind me and he was holding a kunai in his hand.

I felt all the blood from my face go away and I went pale as he placed it against my neck. He lowered his face to mine and a blush crept across my cheeks. Sakura was clearly not impressed with Sasuke's actions and placed her hands on her hips and tried her best to calm her anger.

He brought his face closer to mine and our lips were only inches away. Wait, wasn't this the second time today that I was seduced by an Uchiha?!?!?!

"Unlock it." He hissed and placed the kunai tighter against my skin. I felt the cold blade digging harder into my skin and then agreed. I walked to the door and unlocked it with the key I always carried with me. Just in case people came snooping in my house.

I lead them in. The room's walls were covered with paper. On the paper were pictures. My drawing utensils were laying sprawled onto the floor and to tell you the truth, it looked like a pig sty.

I turned around and saw Sasuke whose body had stiffened as he looked at the picture. Please don't tell me it was THAT picture. I rushed over to where he was standing and tackled him to the ground.

He glared at me and tried getting out his kunai again. I took a deep breath and silently made my last wish in my head before I died.

He nearly got his kunai out, when I thrashed my lips onto his. His lips were cold and not as warm as Itachi's lips were. I opened one eye and to my surprise, Sasuke's eyes were closed. And he looked as if; he was, enjoying the kiss.

I removed my lips from his and breathed. Shit, it wasn't everyday that you could kiss two damn hot Uchiha's in one day. Sasuke's face became slightly pink, and I giggled at the emo bastard who finally blushed. Sasuke's glare at me soon changed course and his were locked on Sakura who was fuming. I looked back and saw Kakashi, Tsunade and Naruto gaping at me.

I smirked at Sakura whose fist was clenched into a tight ball. She looked ready to murder someone.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, JUMPING ON SASUKE LIKE THAT AND FUCKING KISSING HIM!!???!!!" Yelled the pink haired kunoichi. She started storming at me but was held back by Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade.

I stood up from Sasuke who was staring at me in disbelief. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Simple. I wanted to see if you can kiss better than your brother." I said and flicked my hair in the air. I knew the moment I said 'brother' that Sasuke was going to kill me.

"Well does he?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Shit.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's house**

"KISAME COME BACK HERE THIS FUCKING INSTANT!!!!!!!" Tessa yelled as she chased the laughing shark man around Bella's house. The rest were all drinking some drinks. Hidan and Bella became so drunk, that they couldn't even stand.

Bella started walking towards Pein and said, "Hey, piercing boy!!"

Pein slowly looked up at Bella with a bored expression on his face. Bella was groggily walking towards him and Elizabeth knew what Bella was going to do. She's been friends with Bella since third grade and they're now seventeen years old.

Elizabeth stood up from her chair and marched over to Pein. Pein's glance went from Bella to Elizabeth who knocked Bella to the side and went to sit on Pein's lap. The poor pierced man only stared at the brunette who placed her hands on his face and fiercely started kissing him. A slight tint of pink crept onto Pein's face and his eyes slowly fell shut. His hands slid up her wrist and under her shirt.

"Get a fucking room why don't cha'!!!" Tessa yelled taking a break from chasing Kisame across the yard.

Elizabeth moved her lips from Pein's and glared at Tessa. Pein grabbed Elizabeth tightly around the waist and picked her up as he stood up. He carried her bridal style into the house and up the stairs, leading to a guest room.

"Heehee, how fun." Elizabeth giggled and wrapped her arms around Pein's neck. They entered the room and Pein placed Elizabeth on her feet. She turned and locked the door.

"So that no one can disturb us." She said and twirled the keys in her fingers. Pein grabbed her by the waist and pushed her onto the bed.

He thrashed his lips onto hers and ripped off her shirt. He then also removed her pants and slid his hands up her waist. Elizabeth grabbed onto his shirt and pulled it off. She then started unbuckling his belt and pulled off his pants. Pein's hand moved up along her body and slid his behind her back and undid her bra. He pulled it off and grabbed her breast. She gasped as she felt his cold hand playing with her nipple.

Pein kissed down her neck and Elizabeth moaned. He then started pulling off her panty. She giggled and started pulling down his underwear as well. His other hand slid down her waist and touched her thigh. He opened her legs and thrusted himself into her. She let out a moan and through her harsh breathing uttered the words, "I-is that a-all you g-got?"

He replied her with a short 'hn' and thrust himself deeper inside of her. She gasped at his size that was entering her.

'He better be wearing a condom. Because I don't wanna sit with Pein junior.' She thought.

Pein smirked and with a grunt, pulled himself out of her. "You should get dressed. Or else the others will get suspicious." He said and started putting on his clothes.

"ELIZABETH-CHAN!!!! LEADER-SAMA IS GONE!!!!! PLEASE COME HELP!! BELLA-CHAN AND HIDAN-SAN FELL INTO THE SWIMMING POOL AS WELL!!!" Came a very anxious voice outside the door and soon began furiously banging on the door.

"What did I tell you?" Pein said rolling his eyes.

"Well aren't you the sarcastic one?" Elizabeth said giggling as she put on her T-shirt.

Pein walked to the door and tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. "Idiot, I have the key." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes and walked in front of Pein and unlocked the door.

A deranged looking Tobi stood on the other side. "Ass." Pein and Elizabeth simultaneously muttered. Tobi stared at them as they walked past him and down the stairs.

Tobi sniggered to himself and thought, 'What idiots. They can't even do that properly without leaving clues that they did it. But I think Pein should figure it self out that his shirt is on backwards.'

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Back at my house:**

"Well, you never had to kiss her, and you aren't even her boyfriend. Besides, what good would it be if you two get serious and have a family? She'll probably be scared that you'll kill your children in the night." Sasuke said, with his hands rolled in tight fists, ready to attack.

"And what's so special about you? A weak little boy who had to go to Orochimaru's just to get power. And who on earth likes some with the hair of a cockatoo?" Itachi snarled.

Were Itachi and Sasuke really fighting over me? This had to be a dream; I mean I only kissed Sasuke! I didn't go that far with him than I did with Itachi…Oh my soul, I just discovered a new talent of mine. I can make emo anime guys fall in love with me just by kissing them!!

"And who wants to go out with a stalker anyway?" Itachi continued glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke's face turned paler, if that's even possible, and a look of shock crept onto his face.

"Don't look so shocked, little brother. I've noticed you skulking around. And I saw you looking through her window while she was dressing."

"Wait….I don't get it…Explain please…" I said also shocked at what I just heard. Sasuke? Stalking me? Peeping trough my windows? Watching me when I'm naked?!?!?!

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked at me. "He's been stalking you. That's all there is to it."

"Oh really now?" I said amused and backed up towards my chair. I grabbed hold of it and flung it towards Sasuke. Who it nearly hit, but he dodged it. Tsunade ad Sakura were giggling at me and Kakashi sat in a corner looking awfully bored.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!!! I SWEAR, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU SO HARD THAT YOUR 150 YEAR OLD ANCESTORS WILL FEEL IT!!!!" I screamed and made a jump for Sasuke who was backed into a corner looking scared.

Itachi looked as if he had enough of this and just when I was almost on top of Sasuke he catched me by the wrist and pulled me out of the room.

"Don't let them escape!" Tsunade yelled and the four ninjas ran after us. Itachi and I were already in the garden and were walking towards the car.

"We have to get out of here." He said and looked back.

"If you'll let go of my wrist, I can drive us to Bella's house." I snarled. I was fed up with him always thinking I was his dog and dragging me everywhere he wants to go.

He loosened his grip on my wrist and I jerked my arm away from his hand. He looked a bit taken back, but I had already started walking to the car. We got in and I started the engine.

As we drove to Bella's house none of us spoke. This felt kind of awkward.

"Why did you kiss Sasuke?" Itachi spoke looking annoyed.

I sighed and said, "I just wanted to see who kisses be-"

"Don't give me that bullshit." He snapped.

"Look, there was a picture that I didn't want him to see. So I just kissed him to get his attention away from the picture. I don't like him, if that's what you're thinking."

Itachi didn't seem to listen to a word I said and stared out the window.

"Did you hear what I said?" I asked him.

"Hn." Was the only reply I got.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Hope u guys enjoyed this chappie!!! I've found this new hobby that I absolutely LOVE!!! **

**READING ROMANCE NOVELS!!!!**

**Lolz, Anywhoo……please R&R!!! **

**Here's all the ppl who reviewed chapter 14:**

_White Wolf Lady_

_Crystal White Blood_

_HieiLover1991_

_Gaara-funk-girl452_

_Kurashikku Sero_

_Amaya-chanXTobi_

_Destiny Clyne_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

**Thanx a lot!!! *gives out pieces of cake* **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And I also do not own Kakashi lil perv book. I wish I did….*sobs***

**A/N: Yeah…This chappie is probably gonna be a Boring/Romantic one…Depends on how my mood changes…Anywhoo…Hope u like it! And please R&R!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

As Itachi and I walked up to Bella's house, Elizabeth jumped in front of us with an enormous smile plastered on her face. I jumped a bit at my manic friend and Itachi's face just remained blank.

"Alecia Ruderic Vanecia Coope. You will NEVER guess what happened between me and Pein!!!" She yelled, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Lemme guess. You and Pein had sex?" I asked placing my hands on my hips and rolling my eyes at my still jumping best friend.

She stopped jumping and pouted. "I hate it when you do that." She muttered crossing her arms and stomping her foot on the ground.

"I'm not in the mood Elizabeth. I haven't had the perfect day." I said and brushed past her, Itachi had already left, and as I walked through the gate I saw him standing with Kisame and Pein.

His face was a normal blank, but his eyes were filled with hurt. I stared at him and his gaze shifted from Kisame who was blabbing away about something, to me. I immediately felt a pang of guilt, not to mention heartbroken, when I looked back at him.

I desperately wanted to yell, 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I love you with all my heart and soul!' but I couldn't muster the words to say it.

Elizabeth looked at me and a worried look spread onto her face.

"Hey, Ally, are you ok?" She asked.

I jumped a bit and stared at her. I could feel my eyes starting to water. I usually never cry. When I was young I promised myself not to cry in front of anyone. I wanted to be strong. I didn't want people to pity me.

My eyes started to sting. I looked one more time at Itachi and started running inside. I didn't look back but I could hear Elizabeth yell "ALLY!" I ran into the house and I past Tessa and Deidara I the hall.

"Hi, Ally! What are you-"Tessa began but I sped past her and ran up the stairs.

Deidara and Tessa were both shocked.

"What's wrong with her, h'm?" Deidara asked looking confused at Tessa.

"I've got a feeling it has something to do with Itachi. If he so much as hurt her I'm gonna-"Tessa said as she started walking towards the door, but Deidara caught her by the wrist and pulled her close to him and pushed her against the wall.

She gasped and started to protest, but Deidara already had his lips pressed against hers. His hands slid up her waist and grabbed onto her breast. Tessa gasped, which made the blond smirk. He broke the kiss and licked her lips.

Tessa pushed him off and Deidara stared at her.

"Not now Dei. There's something wrong with Ally, she usually never cries." Tessa scolded.

"Women!" Deidara yelled throwing his arms in the air and rolling his eye. "One moment they want something and the next moment they don't, un!"

Tessa tsked and walked out to the garden with a grumpy Deidara behind her. Tessa noticed Bella and Elizabeth talking. It looked as if Bella had recovered from her drunkenness a bit and Hidan was lying passed out on the floor.

Tessa walked past Itachi and saw that he looked uncomfortable and he continuously looked at the house with a worried looked on his face.

"What's wrong with you, Uchiha?" Tessa asked suspiciously with a curious Deidara peeking from out behind her.

"Uhh!" Deidara groaned and stared walking towards Hidan.

"Uchiha, answer me…" Tessa growled rolling her hands into fists.

"Nothing" Itachi snapped and walked into the house.

"Uh-huh." Tessa nodded and walked towards Elizabeth.

"Thank shit you're here. There's something-"Elizabeth started with a worried look on her face.

"Wrong with Ally, I know." Tessa finished. Elizabeth was easy to read, it wasn't a real challenge really.

"I think it has something to do with Itachi." Elizabeth whispered.

"Maybe we should go check and see if she's okay?" Tessa suggested. Her blond haired friend nodded and just when they started walking, Tobi jumped out of the pool.

He was soaking wet. His mask was starting to slip from his face but he quickly put it back on.

"Tobi, why the fuck are you SOAKING WET?!" Tessa shouted, flinching.

"Tobi had to get Bella-chan's beer bottle out of the pool!" he said holding up a now empty Castle Lager bottle.

"How stupid can you get?" Elizabeth moaned and went to sit on one of the outdoor chairs.

"I think you should leave Alecia and Itachi to sort out their own business." Sasori yawned with a bored look on his face. He was lying on one of the chairs and his feet on another one.

"But, but, but." Elizabeth stammered, not wanting to leave me and Itachi to sort out our own business. She's the nosiest person I have ever met.

"But nothing. Just be a good little girl and stay where you are." Sasori snapped, giving all three my friends' death glares.

Meanwhile, I had stopped crying and was looking out the window when Itachi walked through the door.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" I quietly asked not looking at him.

He remained silent and walked slowly towards me closing the door behind him.

"I asked, what do you-"I began turning around to face him. He didn't say a word, and wrapped his arms around me. I felt a wave of warmth and I felt safe. This feeling I had when he took me in his arms, it was nothing that I have ever felt before.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and hugged me more tightly.

"Mmm…" was all I got out. I didn't want to say a word and I also didn't want him to say a word. I just wanted him to hold me, and make me feel safe.

"Promise me you won't kiss anyone except me again."

"HUH?!" I gasped and pushed him off of me.

"You heard me. You're my girlfriend so naturally, you're not allowed to kiss anyone other than me." Itachi said, folding his arms across his chest and looking at me with dead honesty.

"Wait a minute. Did the great Uchiha Itachi just call me his girlfriend? Or did I hear wrong?" I asked sarcastically, leaning towards him seductively.

A hint of pink crept onto his face and his eyes looked down. His face started to get even redder when I leaned closer to him. I suddenly felt a cool little breeze on my upper body and looked down.

Turns out, the only reason Itachi was blushing was because my shirt's buttons had come loose and my breasts were showing.

"Crap!" I squealed and quickly buttoned up my shirt. "You could have told me ya' know!!"

"Why did you do that?" Itachi asked with a frown on his face.

"You pervert!" I squealed and slapped him. There was a big and ugly red mark on his face which resembled my hand where I slapped him.

"Why the hell did you do that for!?" he yelled rubbing his burning cheek.

"Because you were staring at my boobs!"

"So?! I've seen it before!"

I blushed and looked to the ground. Just then Elizabeth, Bella and Tessa came storming in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER ASSHOLE?!?!" Bella screamed and started shaking Itachi.

"I did nothing." Itachi said trying to push the deranged girl off of him.

I giggled at my friends that were going on like maniacs, but deep down, I knew that something bad was going to happen.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"That is the last time I'm following your plan. Next time, I'm thinking up the plan." Konan scowled as she and Kakuzu hid in the alley.

"It got us out didn't it? So stop complaining and keep your mouth shut." Kakuzu snapped as he poked his head around the corner to see if anyone was following them. The coast was clear.

**One hour earlier:**

"Come on, just a little bit further…" Konan whispered to herself as she inched closer to Jiraiya, who was in a deep sleep.

"Hurry! Before he wakes!" Kakuzu hissed, looking around the room nervously, expecting someone to come jumping in through one of the windows.

"I've got it!" Konan said as she removed a small little key from Jiraiya's belt. The sleeping Sannin didn't even noticed that the blue haired kunoichi had removed the keys that would unlock the chains that were binding her and Kakuzu with her mouth, right from under his sleeping nose.

"Hurry it up!" Kakuzu hissed again, looking more anxious than before.

Konan, with the key still in her mouth, unlocked Kakuzu's chains around his arms behind his back. A relief spread across Kakuzu as his arms sprang free. He grabbed the keys out of Konan's mouth and unlocked her chains as well.

The duo silently stood up, and as silently as they could possible, crept down the hallway and out the door. They quickly went down the stairs and jumped over the fence and sprinted down the road.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya had woken up and had discovered that his prisoners were no longer there. He screamed and started knocking things over in search of them, even jumped through the window of the people living in the apartment next to them. Having no luck finding them there, the white haired man slumped back to his apartment.

"Tsunade's gonna have my balls for this…" He muttered and with a sigh, slumped onto the couch.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Present Time:**

"We need to find Konan and Kakuzu." Pein said.

"You don't even know where to begin, how could you possibly find them in the middle of a busy city? Perhaps with crazy cosplayers walking around dressed like them?" I asked. "Cosplayers are people who watch the show Naruto, dresses like the characters, goes to a huge convention to find other people who also dress like their favorite anime characters, and then they choose who looks the most true-to-anime and I think that guy or girl wins a prize or something." I explained noticing the confused look on all the Akatsuki's faces.

Pein smirked at me and then pointed towards his ring. "Have you learned nothing? Expect the unexpected with us."

"Wait, can your rings locate the other members?" Bella asked curiously, leaning closer to Kisame to observe his ring. Kisame flinched and backed away a bit, with a look of disgust on his face.

Suddenly Pein's ring began flashing. He placed his finger on it and said, "About time."

"Sorry Leader. Konan wanted something to drink and we did not have enough funds so she had to steal it. I think you call it 'coffee'." came Kakuzu's voice. Konan's voice could be heard in the background, but you couldn't fully make out what she said.

"Where are you two at the moment?" Pein asked.

"We are currently at Maple Street. Across Wild Bean Café, in an alley way."

"What is your address?" Pein asked Bella. Bella blinked before clicking and quickly said, "Jennings Street 52."

"Did you hear that Kakuzu?"

"Yes. We will be there in forty five minutes time."

And with that, Pein's ring stopped flashing and returned to its normal state. My stomach rumbled quite loudly and my face became a deep shade of red. I forgot to eat breakfast and lunch. Kisame sniggered but started laughing when I glared at him. I started walking towards the house when the ground started to shake.

"What?!?" I heard Pein yell. I quickly turned around to see Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura jumping over the wall and starting to fight the Akatsuki members. I saw what cause the still shaking earthquake. It was Gamabunta, banging his fists on the ground trying to squash some of the members.

My three friends came running over to me. Tessa was supporting Deidara who was bleeding badly at his head. He was unconscious and all three of my friends had to drag him here.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A giant fireball went rolling across the yard towards Kakashi, setting the grass on fire. As fast as lightning, Kakashi performed hand seals and yelled,

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

The water from the swimming pool flew out and formed a giant dragon. The water dragon raced towards the giant fire ball and swallowed it whole.

Steam blew out and the air filled with missed making it impossible to see anyone. You could hear the clashing of kunai, but none of my friends dared take a step forward. We were all too shocked, and to scared to move. None of us believed that what was happening right before our eyes. We all knew that sooner or later this fight was going to erupt, but we all wished it would be later.

"Ally! What are we going to do?! Deidara's going to die if we don't stop his bleeding now!" Tessa yelled. I turned around and she was holding Deidara's head in her arms, blood was seeping onto her clothes and she was crying.

"Y-you have to get him in-inside. Get clothes or something to wrap up his head, just stop the bleeding!" This was all turning out so horrible. Someone was flung into the wall and crashed against it. The wall fell in and I could hear my friends dragging Deidara's unconscious body to the house. I just hope they can make it there safe, and without getting blasted by a fireball.

I was watching my friends get into the house when a cold hand grabbed my arm. I gasped and turned around. My eyes met cold, grey ones.

"S-Sasuke." I stammered, trying to yank my arm away from his grip.

"You're coming with me, girl." He said coolly, tightening his grip around my arm. I reminded myself not to look into his yes and looked to the ground. A burning sensation started in my stomach and I felt drowsy. I started swaying and collapsed to the ground.

A voice in my head was laughing. It was singing the same song I hear in all my dreams.

"_Never will you see,_

_the light which have shone,_

_and never will you feel the happiness,_

_until it is gone._

_Oh the Darkness,_

_what a wondrous sight,_

_But you cannot fight it,_

_even with all your might._

_Come, and let me show you,_

_the power that you can gain,_

_But if you try and resist,_

_your efforts will all be in vain._

_So come all at will!_

_Destroy the light,_

_And let there be fright!_

_For tonight,_

_All dreams will end,_

_And Darkness shall never bend."_

I felt weak, a stabbing pain was everywhere in my body. My head dropped and I fell down. I let the darkness overtake me; I was too weak and tired to put up a fight. All I could hear was Itachi yelling my name and then all I could hear was that laugh echoing in my head…

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**I hope everyone liked this chappie. I did, but it took me a while to think up the poem. I had to let it sound scary and Darkness-ish….Anywhoo……If there's anything you think the story needs please tell me in a review! **

**Right, now, HERE'S THE NICE LIST!!!!!**

_Crystal-White-Blood_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_DarkLillyOfTheNight96_

_Azelf1717_

_gaarafangirl91_

_NarutoFan12_

_Amaya-chanXTobi_

_Destiny Clyne_

**And thanks to White Wolf Lady, MysticXAngel and ..choice. for helping me with this fic!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. But I'm busy with 2 other fics (well I'm still thinking about one) and I needed to think up a good chapter for this one. And I have discovered Facebook. (Although I only have a few friends on it…^_^ll) Hope you enjoy it! ^_O**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

I woke up and found myself in a near-blinding white room. I flinched as I opened my eyes. The ringing in my ears had stopped, but there was now a throbbing pain in my back and my right leg. My eyes couldn't focus very well and every time I tried to sit up, my back just wouldn't move. I heard voices outside. I couldn't make it out very clearly, but a man's voice said, 'She might not be able to walk again.'

I panicked as I heard this, and started stirring, but not even my arms wanted to work. 'There's got to be something you can do!' pleaded a female voice. Wait, it couldn't be. Maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe, none of the Naruto characters came to my world. Or maybe I was hallucinating.

'The best thing we can do is wait and pray.' came the man's voice again. Then the door opened. My focus wasn't very clear but I could make out how the figure looked. It was a girl, with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. When she got closer to me, I saw her face. It was Becca!! I couldn't believe it! I tried to talk but nothing came out.

The door opened again and a boy came walking in. He had short, spiky brown hair and also had brown eyes. I think he wasn't older than fifteen. A white dog followed closely behind him and went to lie down in a corner.

I tried to talk again, but this time I managed to make a groan.

'You're awake!' Becca said rushing over to my bed. I looked at the boy again; he was looking at my life-support system. He held out a finger, wanting to touch it, but Becca scolded him and he sulked off and went to sit in a corner.

'Oh, I can't believe you're awake! You've been out for like, two weeks.' Becca said holding my hand. My mouth fell open. T-two weeks?!

'What happened?' I managed to ask, but it came out very soft. Becca looked shocked and a look of worry crept onto her face. She squeezed my hand harder and said,

'You were… you were…' she said, as if thinking. 'You were hit in your back with a kunai! Yes that's it.' she said rather shakily. I couldn't believe it. I suddenly realized there were tubes giving me oxygen and I was having a blood transfusion. I felt tears starting to sting my eyes, but I bit lip to force them away.

'Oh, Ally. I'm so sorry.' Becca said, still holding my hand. I looked away and stared out of the window. Why weren't there any 'Get Well Soon' cards from Tessa and the others? Had they even came to visit me? Something inside me distinctively said 'No'.

'Well, that's what you get for helping Akatsuki. They're nothing more than self-centered bastards who only use you for their own means.' the boy said, waving his hand irritably in the air. Oh please, not another one…

'Kiba!' Becca said glaring at him.

'Well it's true!' he replied sitting on the edge of his seat.

I can't believe Tessa hasn't brought me a card. Usually she was the first one to bring me one. What if… no that's impossible… but, what if the Konoha nin defeated Akatsuki? It was a possibility, but the Akatsuki members are too strong to be defeated by Naruto and his partners. But what if Naruto unleashed Kyuubi? Is that even possible in this world? Well, if they could do jutsus then… BANG. The door flew open and I jerked my head as quickly as I could towards the door.

In the doorway stood Itachi. His face was covered in sweat and he had a bandage around his head. He was leaning against the door, panting. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. I was frozen in amazement. And if I could smile, I would.

'Out. Now.' he said menacingly. Kiba growled at him and so did Akamaru. Becca let go of my hand and stood up.

'Where are you going?!' Kiba demanded. Becca strode over to him and grabbed his wrist, and dragged him out of the room, with a growling Akamaru that quickly followed.

Itachi walked slowly to my bed and went to sit where Becca sat. I stared at him, but felt tears stinging my eyes again, and looked away. I hate being so hormonal.

'Please forgive me. I should have protected you. I got to caught up with my brother that I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings.' he said. I couldn't control myself anymore and I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I turned on my side and dug my face into my cushion, so that Itachi wouldn't see me cry.

He stood up, and I think he was heading to the door but he wasn't. He came around my bed and crouched down. His face level with my tube covered face.

'Ally.' he soothingly said, and touched my cheek with his hand. I opened my eyes and looked into his. He brought his face closer to mine, and gently kissed me on my forehead. I relaxed and watched him get up. He placed a hand on my chest and I felt myself burning up. The son of a fucking Uchiha bitch. But instead of touching my breasts, his hand started glowing with green chakra.

I looked up to him puzzled as his chakra went into my body. A few minutes passed and he lifted his hands off from my chest and walked over to the life-support system. He looked at it, and saw a big red button. My gaze also fell on the button. He lifted his hand a pressed it.

BEEEEEEEEP

Went the machine. Obviously it thinks I'm dead or something. A sudden rush of feet started scrambling outside, but Itachi opened the window and walked over to me, as calm as ever. He took of the tubes that were giving me oxygen and to my utter amazement, I didn't need them anymore. He picked me up bridal style and just as he came to the window the door flew off its hinges.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Tsunade in the door way with a murderous look on her face. Behind her were Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura, Sasuke, Becca and Kiba.

'Put. The. Girl. Down. Uchiha.' Tsunade growled.

'Hn.' Itachi smirked and jumped out of the window.

'AAAAH!!!! ARE YOU CRAAAAAZYYYY?!?!?!?!' I yelled wrapping my, now moveable arms, around his neck, holding onto him for dear life.

'Maybe I shouldn't have given you a bit of my chakra, after all.' he grinned and landed swiftly on his feet. I was breathing fast and my hair was a total mess. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant clay bird came swooping to the ground, making me yell again.

'Will you please refrain yourself from yelling in my ear like that?!' Itachi snapped jerking his head away from me.

'No time for arguments, un! We gotta get moving, hm!' Deidara yelled looking up at the window where Itachi jumped out of. Tsunade was poking her head out of the window and Naruto kept pushing her out of the window.

Itachi climbed onto the bird and it took flight again. I could still hear Tsunade cursing and saw her zapping us as well.

But I didn't care. I loved the feeling to be back in Itachi warm arms, and I didn't want to leave them.

**~ Tessa's House ~**

'Ally!' my friends screamed and rushed over to me, giving me an enormous hug. I started to struggle to breathe and tried to push them off, but when my friends hug, they hug as if you're going to die any moment, and that's how I felt at that moment.

'Losing. Air.' I said.

'Oh, sorry, Ally.' Elizabeth chuckled. I coughed and smiled and grinned.

'What?' Bella asked. I was feeling really naughty and I wanted to do something.

'Let's do something!' I yelled throwing my arms up in the air.

'Not for you.' a cold voice came and someone grabbed my arm. I looked up and my eyes met Kakuzu's masked face. I suddenly felt all the blood leave my face. Of all the Akatsuki members, was Kakuzu the most frightening of all to me.

I nodded and he let go of my arm. I started walking towards the couch, but a stabbing pain in my back stopped me. I was as though flames were burning into my back and it was spreading across my body. I sank down to my knees and started coughing.

'Ally!' Tessa yelled and immediately sat next to me. She grabbed me by the shoulders but I was still coughing. The rest of the Akatsuki members made a circle around me. My throat started to burn and I heard Kakuzu yelling to the others to back away from me. I suddenly got dizzy. I felt something wet on my hand. I coughed blood onto my hand. My back was suddenly wet. Bella screamed and Tessa looked scared.

'She's losing too much blood!' Itachi yelled. But there was nothing anyone could do. I felt myself drifting into a sleep. My eyelids started to droop, but before they could close, someone slapped me through my face.

'Elizabeth!' Tessa screamed. My eyes opened again and I didn't feel drowsy anymore. Elizabeth was standing in front of me.

'You're so pathetic! You think you need special treatment because you had a kunai in your back! The Alecia I know wouldn't do this! She would never even faint!' Elizabeth yelled.

I looked up at her. I strange sensation was forming in my back. It didn't hurt, but it stung.

'Kakuzu, what's wrong with her? If someone lost so much blood, he would usually be dead.' Kisame said, looking a bit puzzled. Kakuzu didn't answer.

'Oi! Fucking answer him you greedy bastard!' Hidan said.

'What is that?' Zetsu said, backing away to the wall. Everyone looked at my back. I never felt like this. I felt something strange forming in my body. Something, evil. My back started to hurt and I felt something sprout of my back, shooting up. My friends screamed and I heard Itachi mutter 'Ally.'

My eyes started to sting and blood rolled out of my eye sockets. My nails grew longer and sharper and turned black. My pajama night dress ripped at the back as the wings grew more and more. Then my head started throbbing and sharp horns grew from my head. A long tail with a sharp spike at the end had also grown and my brown hair was pitch black and hung at my waist.

I looked around and saw everyone looking shocked. Bella was crying and Tessa was clutching onto Deidara. My gaze came to Pain, who was muttering, 'It can't be. It can't be. It's impossible.'

And then I turned to Itachi. Who had gone pale. It was as though I couldn't recognize anyone.

'Ally.' Tessa squeaked. Walking closer to me. 'Ally, you do still know who I am, don't you?'

'Tessa. Stop. She has been taken over by an Angel of Death.' came Pain's voice.

'What?!' Itachi snapped. 'But that can only happen when someone seals some of the Death Scrolls' power inside of a person!'

'That's what I can't understand. But what I do understand is that the Angel is getting impatient. She wants to unleash the Scrolls' power.' Pain replied.

'No! Ally is my friend she's not a demon!' Tessa said and ran over to me. Without even realizing it, I struck her with my tail in the stomach, sending her flying into a wall. Blood was starting to drench her clothes.

'Tessa!' Deidara yelled and rushed over to her and starting to heal her with his chakra. Something hard hit my head and crashed. I turned and saw Elizabeth, white in the face, holding half of a broken lamp which she had smashed over my head. My hand formed a long, silver blade. I lifted it and brought it down on Elizabeth. A few centimeters from her face Pain blocked it.

My now pitch black eyes burned into his Rinnegan. My tail wrapped around his leg and threw him against the wall. The wall cracked as he hit it and he fell down unconscious. A shrill laugh echoed in my head. What's happening to me? Why am I attacking them?

I turned and faced Elizabeth again, but this time I was too quick for anyone to stop me and with my transformed hand, I stabbed my friend in her heart.

I took the blade out of her chest and she fell to the ground. Her mouth in a big "O" of horror. My hand transformed back into its former self, with its long black nails.

'Ally… how… could you…' Bella muttered, pale in the face and frozen on the spot.

'That was one of the most gruesome scenes I have ever seen…' Sasori said, looking just as shocked as Bella.

I suddenly regained control of myself. I looked around and saw Elizabeth on the ground, a puddle of blood around her and Tessa, still unconscious, against the wall. I have killed one of my best friends and I possibly killed another one. I started backing away.

'N-no… I-I-I d-didn't mean t-to… t-th-this isn't me!!' I said, tears forming in my eyes, but instead of water coming out of my eyes, tears of blood rolled down my cheeks.

'Ally…' Itachi said, reaching out to me with one of his hands.

'No! I don't want to hurt anyone else!' I opened my wings and flew outside.

'ALLY!' Itachi yelled, but I didn't turn around. I just kept flying. I wanted to fly away. As far as possible. Away from everyone, or else I might kill them too…

A half hour, that felt like hours passed and I came to a lake. I landed and walked to the water. I looked down at my reflection. I even scared myself…

'So, how's the new look working for you?' a deep voice came. I spun around and saw none other than Uchiha Madara leaning against a tree. I jumped up and glared at him.

'You did this didn't you?' I said.

'Why do you think that I'm always responsible for the worst?' he said amused, waving a hand in the air. 'Though I've got to say, killing one of your friends, nearly killing Pain and also nearly killing Tessa in, what, ten minutes is something all right.'

'What do you want Madara?' I growled.

'That's quite obvious Alecia.' he said, pinning me to a tree and holding my chin with his hand.

'What are you doing?!'

'What I want,' he continued, 'is you.'

I stared at him, shocked. He brought his face closer to mine. I could feel his breath on my face. I tried pushing him away but he grabbed my wrist it tight in his hand and pinned it against the tree. He brought his face closer and placed his lips onto mine. He was holding my chin, so I couldn't pull away. He broke the kiss and stared at me with his Sharingan.

'Interesting. The Sharingan seems to not have an affect on you. I was right, you are special, Ally.' he cooed. He was so seductive, it's impossible to resist him. He started kissing me down my neck. I had to hold myself in not to moan. I won't moan for this... this… monster.

'Why do you resist?' he said, staring at me.

'I don't do egotistical bastards who only care about themselves.' I gasped.

'Careful what you say Alecia.'

'Go fuck a rabbit, Uchiha.'

'Don't test me.' he snarled, crushing my wrist. I yelped in pain and glared at him.

'Let her go, Madara!'

I looked past Madara's head, and there he stood! Itachi!

'Hn, always have to interfere huh?' Madara snarled. 'You stay put.' Glowing blue threads binded me to the tree so that I couldn't move.

'Well, if you insist, I'll fight.'

_____________________________________________________________________________

**YOU SEE!!! TESSA IS ****NOT ****COPYING ME!!!! But, seriously, Tess, if you also do that transformation thingy, I swear I'll kill. **

**Sasori, if you please:**

**Sasori: Here's the Nice list:**

_Azelf__1717_

_Amaya-ChanXTobi_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_Crystal-White-Blood_

_Destiny Clyne_

_White Wolf Lady_

**Oh yeah, about the fighting scene in the last chappie…I know it's not very clear, and I really can be better, but remember, it's how I see the fight, cuz I'm writing how I saw the fight. The fight with Madara and Itachi is gonna be A LOT better. :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. Loaded with work. Not easy writing a fighting scene. Lots of stress. Friend issues (which is sorted out). Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Recap:_

'_Don't test me.' he snarled, crushing my wrist. I yelped in pain and glared at him._

'_Let her go, Madara!' _

_I looked past Madara's head, and there he stood! Itachi!_

'_Hn, always have to interfere huh?' Madara snarled. 'You stay put.' Glowing blue threads binded me to the tree so that I couldn't move._

'_Well, if you insist, I'll fight.'_

________

'For the last time, AIM BETTER!!!' I screamed, dodging another kunai that hit the tree. Ugh, I swear I'm going to die today, that had to be the twentieth kunai that nearly hit my head. They were supposed to be top ninjas! Their aim is supposed to be accurate!

'What do you want Madara?! What could possibly interest you in this girl?!' Itachi angrily said. Throwing about ten shuriken towards Madara. He disappeared and re-appeared in front of Itachi, his fist nearly coming into contact with Itachi's face.

'Same thing I wanted to ask you.' he snarled as he kicked Itachi in the stomach and sent him crashing into the tree.

'Itachi!!" I yelled, looking hopelessly at Itachi. Blood was dripping from his forehead and mouth and he looked unconscious. Madara smirked and slowly started to walk towards him. I struggled even more, but the threads cut into my skin and it burned so badly that I thought my skin was coming off.

'Struggle some more and the chakra strings will cut so deep into you, it'll cut your bones.' Madara said, looking at me with a satisfied smirk on his face.

'Don't hurt him!' I yelled, blood dripping out of my eyes as I cried.

'I don't give mercy to those who interfere with my plans.' he said coldly.

'You can't do this! You-' but I stopped as I saw that Itachi had regained his stance and was now leaning to the tree for support, breathing heavily, his left eye shut and his right eye open he said,

'You of all people should know not to let your guard down, Madara.'

'What are you-'I started, but suddenly jet-black flames made a circle around Madara. Looking panic-stricken Madara started turning, but there was no way out. The flames drew nearer and nearer to him and within seconds they were only an inch away from him.

'Do you honestly think that using Amaterasu will stop me? You're just wasting your valuable eye sight, Itachi.' Madara smirked. The flames were now upon him, but just before they could touch him, he disappeared.

The flames clashed with each other and the fire started to grow bigger and bigger, but then, something happened. As if a giant bucket of water was poured out onto the fire, it vanished.

'Isn't it supposed to go on for seven days or something?' I whispered, shocked at seeing the true Amaterasu for the first time and also shocked that it vanished to fast, but most off all, I was scared. Scared of what Madara might do now, having the advantage of not being seen. I looked back to Itachi. His face was covered in blood. He was still bleeding at his head and blood was oozing out of his right eye.

He looked stressed and kept look around the area, trying to spot Madara. I also started to panic and also looked around to see where he was, but I couldn't see him.

'_Use your eyes.'_ a misty voice said. I looked to my left and right and even tried to look behind me, but no one was there.

'What…?' I thought.

'_Use your eyes! He is in from of him!'_ it yelled. Then I figured it out. The Angel of Death, that's what took over me at the house, that's what I've turned into. The true Angel of Death is inside me…warning me…telling me to use my eyes…

'How? How?' I thought back.

'_Close your eyes and concentrate. It will come.' _the misty voice said again_._

I did what it told me to do. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and started to concentrate. A sharp pain came to my eyes, and I could feel them starting to bleed again. I wanted to open them, to let go of this pain, but if I did, then it wouldn't work, I just know it. My eyes started to burn and the pain increased. I started to squirm and then,

'_OPEN THEM NOW!!'_ the voice screamed. I opened them and everything was black. Fat load of help that did. I looked at where Itachi was standing. I could see him clearly, but something glowing red was standing in front of him, that something a sword in his hands and was just about to strike him with it.

'NO!!' I yelled and instinctively I shot forwards. The strings were still holding me tight. Then I remembered my tail. Maybe I could snap the strings with my tail. I looked down at it and visualized it with dozens of spikes and it was glowing with power. Just as I visualized it, it happened. I lifted my tail and it easily broke the threads. The red figure, whom I assume was Madara, looked at me. I couldn't see his features at all. All I could see, was him, a shining red figure standing there, wielding a sword.

I opened my wings again and flew towards him. My hand turned into the silver blade once more, and pushed it into his stomach, making him grunt in pain as I drove the blade even deeper through him.

'You'll pay for what you did to Itachi, bastard.' I hissed, and threw him off the blade. My eyesight came back to normal and I retracted the blade again. Madara was lying sprawled on the ground, and clutching his stomach, he disappeared, for now at least.

'Ally.' Itachi muttered. I spun around and rushed over to him. I fell down next to him and clutched him in a big hug. Then a weird tingly feeling spread over my body. My nails grew back to their normal size and color, my hair became brown again and my wings also grew back inside my back.

I looked normal again, but that wasn't my biggest worry.

'Itachi…' I sniffed, real tears streaming down my face. 'You came to save me…you actually came to save me…' I dug my face into his shoulder and hugged him even tighter.

'Ally…don't ever scare me like that, okay?' he said and wrapped his arms around me drawing me closer to him.

'What about Elizabeth?' I sniffed, looking into his eyes.

'Oh, there's something you can do…' he said smirking.

I didn't like the sound of his voice there…

**~Back at Tessa's house~**

'Thanks Kakuzu. You're a lifesaver.' Tessa said as she rested her head on Deidara's shoulder. She and Pein had been healed by Kakuzu and he was now examining Elizabeth's dead body.

'Hmm…Only Alecia can make this right again. We should wait until they arrive again.' Kakuzu said, shrugging his shoulders.

'Right, so, who votes that what happened would be so wickedly awesome if only it wasn't so wickedly evil?' Bella said raising her hand. Everyone raised their hands.

'Why did Itachi go after Ally in the first place, yeah? He's probably dead by now, hm.' Deidara said.

'BASTARD!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY I WOULD KILL HIM?!?!'

Deidara nearly fell off the couch and Bella ducked behind the couch. Peeking over it to see what's going on.

'Ally!!' Tessa screamed and rushed over to hug me again. 'You look normal again!!'

'I'm sorry Tess…I didn't know what came over me…I really didn't mean to hurt any of you.'

'We know, Minnie-Pooh, we know…'Tessa said patting my shoulder. I froze.

Hidan started to snicker and soon the whole room burst into wild laughter. Deidara double up and kept saying,

'I'm gonna pee in my pants…I'm gonna pee in my pants, yeah!!!'

I looked around and saw that even Itachi was laughing. He was now nicely bandaged up and had clean clothes on. After the fight we went to the clinic so that they could fix him up and then went to a clothing shop to get us clean clothes.

'Tessa!!' I screamed.

'Haha, well, I guess we should get on with business then, shall we? Minnie-Pooh?' Pein said wiping tears fro his eyes. 'You would like your friend back, wouldn't you?'

'Of course I do.' I said and I could feel myself blushing because of my horrible name.

'Right, here's what you have to do.' he continued.

'What?' I asked impatiently.

'You have to kiss her.'

I snorted and looked at him as if he came from Mars. 'I'm not Les…'

'Yes, well, if you want her dead, don't kiss her. It's your choice.'

'Ally!! Just kiss her!! She's your friend!!' Bella screamed jumping out from behind the couch.

'FINE!!!!' I yelled and walked over to where she was laid. I sat next to her and picked up her head. Hidan and the others looked thoroughly amused but Itachi looked really grumpy. Glad someone's against it.

I slowly picked up her head and brought it closer to mine. I pulled my head back in disgust and said, 'This is so wrong…'

'Do it!!' Kisame yelled.

I brought my lips closer to hers, took a deep breath, placed my lips on hers and quickly pulled away again.

A blinding white light came from her body and I dropped her head to shield my eyes. I could hear Hidan scream,

'Aah!! My eyes!! It fucking burns!!!'

When the light disappeared again I peeked with one eye over my arms and Elizabeth was sitting there, blinking and looking confused.

'Am I…a ghost?' she asked, puzzled.

I smiled and said, 'No Lizzy. You're a deranged human being.' She smiled back and before anyone could say anything a loud growl came from Zetsu. Everyone stared at him and he just blinked. Another, louder growl came from Kisame's stomach.

Bella, Elizabeth and Tessa simultaneously sighed and stood up.

'Let's go make food for them.' Tessa sighed and walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Kisame and Zetsu and then Elizabeth and Bella.

'Guess we might as well all go eat.' Konan said and went to help in the kitchen, seeing as Tessa forgot to wash the plates form yesterday.

'Hey Itachi! Aren't you and Ally hungry?' Bella yelled from the kitchen. I was about to reply when Itachi chipped in,

'When we bought the clothes we ate.'

'Oh, well, then do something.' Bella said resuming her sandwich making.

Itachi smirked at me and I really didn't like the look of his facial expression. Not one bit at all. Ok, I thought it was extremely sexy, but it could be dangerous from time to time…

'Why are you looking at me like that…?' I asked backing away a bit.

'No apparent reason, why do you ask?' he said.

'Well you're looking at me weird…'

'How am I doing that?'

'By doing that thing with smile and the sexy eyes and the hottie look!' did I just say sexy eyes and hottie look??

He chuckled and walked up to me. I don't know why, but I blushed a deep color of red that made him laugh more. I think he likes it when I blush for him.

'Come on.' he whispered and grabbed my wrist. He led me up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

'What are you doing…!?' I said as he locked the door.

'Just a thank you for saving me back there.' he said as he walked over to me and pushed me onto the bed.

'Are you mad!? Everyone will hear!!' I hissed.

'They're too busy to hear us. Just be sure not to make too much noise.' he purred in my ear.

I could feel myself going red again as he nibbled my ear. 'Don't give in! Don't give in!' I thought, but I knew that could never happen. Why don't I just have fun while he's here? Who knows when he'll have to go back to his world again…

He stopped nibbling my ear and placed his forehead on mine. He smirked when he saw how red I was.

'What? You just gonna sit there and smile at me the whole day?' I asked. He looked a little taken back from my 'no-I-don't-want-to' attitude to my 'bring-it-on' attitude.

'Well just say so.' he said and placed his lips onto mine. He broke the kiss making me gasp and thrashed his lips firmly on mine again and let his tongue travel into my mouth, battling with my tongue.

I pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. This reminded me of our other semi-sex day. The day when Tsunade and her gang showed up at my house. I hope it won't happen again.

He took the hint and began unbuttoning my blouse and pulled it off me. Then he started loosening my belt and un-doing my jean's button.

He parted his lips from mine and moved his mouth down my neck, kissing it, and then sucked it. I let out a soft moan and gently wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

He pulled off my pants and stopped sucking my neck. The place where he sucked it was now red and he smirked at his work.

I rolled my eyes at him and moved my hands down his body to his pants, pulling them off as well.

He smirked, once again, at me and said, 'Hasty aren't we?'

He removed my bra and started playing with my panty. He placed his mouth on my breast and began sucking it. Playing with my nipple.

I let out another low moan and this time I think I satisfied him a bit. He removed his mouth from my breast and started pulling down my panty.

'Hmph, not yet, Uchiha.' I smirked, wrapped my arms around his neck again and brought him closer to me. Close enough that my lips could touch his neck. I gently kissed his lips and moved down to his neck. I kissed it, and then began sucking on it. I laughed silently as I felt him grap the duvet covers.

I removed my lips from his neck and stared into his eyes, smirking at him. He had now already fully removed my panty and glared at me.

'Ha.' I said, licking his lips. He glared at me again, opened my thighs and thrust two of his fingers inside me. I gasped and fell backwards.

'Bastard…I wasn't ready…' I said through gritted teeth. He smirked at me and removed his fingers again.

Then he thrust himself into me. I gasped a bit harder, but relaxed shortly after as he retracted himself again. He thrust himself inside me again, going deeper and deeper. I moaned at the immense pleasure I was having and gripped onto his shoulders.

He smirked at me and rested his head on my shoulder, breathing heavily.

'B-b-bastard…' I moaned. It was already dark and when I glanced back to the clock it was already eleven o' clock! Geez, time flies…

With a grunt he pulled out of me just as quickly as he thrust himself into me. I gasped again and hissed,

'Warn me when you do that will you!?'

'We should go to sleep. I'm tired and it's been a very exhausting day for all of us.'

I just nodded and turned on my side in the bed, too tired to even get on pajamas. Wow, I gave my virginity to an anime character…That's something not to tell your kids about. Climbed in next to me and I quickly opened my eyes and sat up, covering my breasts.

'You're going to sleep with me?' I asked. He just opened one eye and yawned.

'Yes, now go back to sleep.' he said. I laid down on the bed again and one of his arms slid over my waist and pulled me nearer to him.

That night, with Itachi holding me in his arms, I dreamt about how me and Itachi's kids would look, and how Zetsu and Kisame's would look if they ever got kids…

* * *

**Sorry, I just had to put in the thing about Zetsu and Kisame's kids!! Lolz!! Tessa, hopefully u do wash your dishes every night…hopefully…**

**So…Cute fluffy pink thingie that's so utterly cute that you can eat him up, give us the Nice List!!!**

**Cute fluffy pink thingie that's so utterly cute that you can eat him up: Here'z ze Nize Lizt!!!**

_Carnillian The Cat_

_Destiny Clyne _

_White Wolf Lady_

_HidanXRai4ever_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_X-Whitemagic58-X_

_Azelf1717_

_Crystal-White-Blood_

**Cute fluffy pink thingie that's so utterly cute that you can eat him up: Zank youz guyz!!!!**

**Hidan: Here's a fucking cookie with a fucking damn hot kiss from me to HidanXRai4ever!! Whoo!! I am soo fucking popular!! Take that you niggers!!!**

**Me: Right….-_-ll **

**You know when I transformed into that demon thingie??!!! You know You know?? I'm gonna draw that and post it to my deviantart profile and I'm also gonna draw that Cute fluffy pink thingie that's so utterly cute that you can eat him up!!!**

**I'll tell u when I posted it…If ur interested that is….**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Akatsuki. They rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hope u like it~**

* * *

Light started peeking through the curtains and shined on my face. Oh, how I hated the morning sun, always ruining my sleep. I yawned sleepily and opened one eye, but I didn't think I would find THIS next to me…

'AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!' I screamed and the blond boy that was lying next to me jumped up with a wild look in his eyes.

'What the hell are you doing in my bed woman?!' he yelled. Did I…did I sleep with Naruto?!?!

'Stop yelling…' a tired voice said. I jerked my head to the doorway, where the voice came and saw Tsunade stand there. Her usually straight and neat hair was a complete and total mess. There were bags under her eyes, and she held a large mug, of what I presume, was coffee.

'Grandma, are you drinking again?' Naruto asked staring at her.

'You'll understand when you're older…' she said, yawning again and slouched off.

'Naruto…WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?!' I shrieked and glared at the boy who was rubbing his face with the duvet.

'Say it, don't spray it…' he grumbled wiping his face. He sighed, sat upright and crossed his legs. At that moment, I noticed that I had clothes on. Clothes that actually smelt divine.

'Oh, yeah, teme says when you're done with his clothes you need to wash them and give it back to him.' Naruto said, pointing at the shirt. My eye twitched. I was wearing Sasuke's clothes…That's just disturbing…

'Tell me how I got here.' I said, losing my patience with this guy. How Sakura and the others coped with him, I don't know, but I feel sorry for them.

'Oh, yeah. Well, we got some help and entered the house all silently, like good ninjas do,' he said and puffed out his chest, 'and searched every room until we found you. When we did we had to throw a sleep bomb in the room so that the other Uchiha won't wake. We found you naked and Sasuke, the bastard, apparently thinking ahead, brought extra clothes and dressed you in them. Although Pervy Sage wanted that we just bring you here naked.' he said taking a deep breath and grinning.

My eye was twitching badly now and my fists were balled up in fists. A sharp pain spread through my hands, when I lifted it up, both my hands was bleeding and my long black nails appeared again. Although, it wasn't as long as before, but still incredibly sharp.

I looked up at Naruto again who was staring at my hands in awe. I quickly hid them under the duvet covers and looked away.

'You're almost like me…' he said softly.

'What do you mean?!' I snapped, glaring at him again. I just knew my iris was black again and that my pupils were slit.

'You also change into a monster…and when you do, you hurt those who you love, without even knowing it…'

I stared at him. He looked so sad now. I hate seeing Naruto sad; it takes a toll on my emotions as well. An awkward silence followed, and just when I wanted to say something he said,

'But I guess sulking about it isn't going to help anything, is it?'

'I guess…' I said and stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

'Where are you going?' he asked tilting his head to the side and stared at. I have to admit, he looked extremely cute.

'To wash my hands.' I said and raised my hands. 'Why? Do you want me to stay in bed with you, Naruto-kun?'

'No!' he growled and a slight hint of pink crept onto his face. I walked down the hall and started looking for the bathroom. I opened a door on my right and peeked inside. I was a neat room. The bed was made up and the window was slightly open, letting a cool breeze enter the room. Whose room could this be?

I silently entered the room and it smelt like…Sasuke… Shit, I'M IN SASUKE'S ROOM!!! I started panicking and started to walk back towards the door, and then something caught my eye. Next to his bed stood a small table with a photo in it. I walked over to the table and picked up the photo.

It was his family. Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke… and Itachi… I would've thought he would tear Itachi's face from the picture, but he didn't… For a few moments I remained staring at the picture, but the sound of footsteps woke me up. They were getting nearer to the room.

I looked around the room for a place to hide, but the door opened. I froze and then ducked under the bed. I could hear two pairs of feet enter the room. The second person closed the door and locked it. I'm in deep shit.

'I thought you were dead.' the one person said.

'Well, yes, but technically I am dead.' the other person said. I recognized his voice almost instantly. Madara. What was he doing here?

'What do you want?' the other person said, impatience in his voice.

'Now Sasuke, why do you always think I want something?' Madara said sounding amused. 'But, I do want something.'

'Naruto, I take it?'

'No, something more valuable than that idiot…I want the girl.'

'Hn, how do you suppose I do that? When I went to see Naruto he said her nails started growing just because she got angry. We don't have a good history between us.'

'Me neither…' Madara said and walked over to a chair the stood at the back of the room. 'Tell me, what you did about Akatsuki. Surely you didn't just get the keys from the girl and kidnapped Alecia.'

'We set off a time-bomb.' Sasuke replied.

'YOU WHAT?!' I yelled out from under the bed. Madara's eyes bulged and Sasuke jumped up form the bed.

'How long have you been in my room?!' Sasuke yelled.

'You set off a fucking time bomb in my friend's house?! How dare you Uchiha?!' I screamed and grabbed Sasuke by the collar. 'And you!! About what girl were you talking about?!'

Madara smirked, stood up and said, 'I'll come again later.' And with that, he disappeared. I looked back at Sasuke who was still struggling to get released from my grip.

'Who was the girl? Answer me now if you value your pathetic life.' I snarled.

'Elizabeth.' he said and pushed me off of him. I suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over me and felt the blood drain from my face.

'E-Elizabeth you say…?' I choked. Then I remembered Itachi and the photo. 'Why did you set off a bomb if you still cared for your brother?'

Surprised by my question, Sasuke looked to the photo lying on the small table.

'We didn't set a bomb off in the house. Tsunade wouldn't allow it. I just said that to get Madara off my back.' he said in a distant voice. I glared at him and sped to the door, thinking about how Elizabeth had betrayed us. She loved Pein, yet she betrayed him and she betrayed me…Her best friend… I could feel anger boiling up inside me and as I reached the door and tried opening it, it wouldn't open.

I forgot, Madara locked the damn door. I pulled again, harder than the first time, and ripped the door right off its hinges.

'Ooh, I could get used to this. Maybe that whole Angel of Death thingy ain't so bad after all.' I said and placed the door on the floor, and with a backwards glance at Sasuke, who had laid back on his bed (obviously he was used to women with super strength), I marched out of the door and started walking down the hall in search of the door.

Twenty-three doors later, I reached the door. I sighed and opened it. The bright light shined in my face and I had to shield my eyes with my arms, as not to go blind.

'Where do you think you're going?!' a voice yelled from behind me. I lazily looked over my shoulder and saw a fuming Sakura and curious Naruto coming down the hall.

'What do you think I'm doing? There's no way in hell that I can live with a pervert, although I am one myself…' I said putting a finger to my chin. 'Besides, I don't like the clothes I'm wearing. I need to go get my own clothes.'

'Humph, tell me something. Why do you trust Akatsuki?' Sakura asked placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head.

'What can I say? I like bad boys.' I said and evilly grinned. 'Besides Forehead, what's so fun to be law-abiding? If I followed the rules, all my ex-boyfriends would still be mentally stable…'

Naruto's eye twitched and he backed away a bit. Sakura glared at me for a while and said, 'You still can't go.'

'What? You gonna call old lady Tsunade to come help you?' I teased.

'And what if she does?' came a deadly voice from behind me. I looked around again and Tsunade stood there, all important and looking quite irritated.

'SO WHAT IF I AM!!' I yelled. Tsunade looked at me as if I was completely retarded. 'Like, oh my gosh! Is that Orochimaru?!' I shrieked pointing and jumping up and down.

'Where?!' Tsunade said looking where I was pointing. I quickly punched her with all my might in her stomach while she was still scanning the grounds in search of Orochimaru.

I quickly sped past her and concentrated hard that my wings would re-appear again. I felt a tingly feeling in my back and then a sickening crack. I stopped and looked back to see if my wings had come out. It did and they looked just like they did the first time they came out. I probably didn't hear the crack because of the pain I was in. Yeah, that might have been it.

'Come back here!!!' Tsunade yelled as she ran after me. With one big flap of my wings I soared up into the sky and with another flap I rose higher. I kept on flapping my wings until I was in the clouds, out of sight. I didn't know where I was going, but I might as well just fly straight ahead.

While I was flying, I got to think a bit. If Kiba was here as well, and that Becca was with him, were they with Tsunade and her group? If they were, wouldn't they have met me there? And Elizabeth… it all comes down to her… Why did she give Tsunade the key to Tessa's house? What reason did she have? Perhaps… but that couldn't possibly be it… but still… Perhaps she wants to get back at me for killing her…

But she has no reason to do that! I mean, I had to kiss her to revive her! So we're square. I wonder if she joined up with Tsunade… she always did like Sasuke…

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even see the huge clay bird coming towards me.

'LOOK OUT, YEAH!!!' Deidara yelled waving his arms frantically above his head.

'Huh?' I said looking up, when I noticed the bird coming towards me. I tried to duck, but the next thing I knew my face was buried in clay.

'Get a license!' I yelled, pulling myself free from the clay bird.

'Humph, at least I'm not an under aged flier, hm!!' he yelled, balling his hand into a fist and shaking it furiously at me. 'Now get on and put those things away!!'

I glared at him, but reluctantly flew to the clay bird and sat on it. My wings disappeared again and I returned, yet again to my normal state. I might be getting the hand of this transforming thing.

'Where are Tessa and the others?' I asked, peeking over Deidara's shoulder.

'At Bella's house. We needed to move if the Konoha Shinobi were to come look for us again. Luckily they don't know where Bella's house is, yeah.' he answered.

'Hmph, fat load of help that'll bring.'

'Huh?'

'I'll explain when we get to the house.'

**~Bella's house~**

'Ally!!' Bella shrieked and rushed over to me, hugging me in an extremely tight hug.

'Dude, I like, can't breathe…Ow…' I said.

'Oh, uhm sorry…' she said, grinning, but her grin soon got wiped away and tears began forming in her eyes. Bella could always change moods so fast. 'It's horrible…T-they took Elizabeth…Did you see her when you were there? Oh, Ally, everything keeps going wrong…' she sniffed.

'Oh, they didn't kidnap her. She went along with them out of her own free will.' I said.

'What do mean?' Pein suddenly asked, his Rinnegan flashing dangerously.

'I mean, she was the one who gave them all the info where we were. She was the one who gave them Tessa's house key.'

'But I only have two sets of keys for my house, Ally. One of them got lost and the other one was in my drawer. No one knows I hide it there, so how could she possibly have found it?' Tessa said folding her arms across her chest.

'Elizabeth has always been good with picking locks hasn't she? And come on, she probably searched your house.' I said impatiently.

'Still, why would Elizabeth do it? She doesn't have anything against us, does she?' Bella said.

'Maybe she wants revenge for Ally killing her or something.' Sasori said, leaning his face against his hand with a bored expression on his face. We all stared at him with looks of 'what-the-fuck-are-you-saying'.

'Well, she was and is still the most childish person I have ever known, so maybe that makes sense.' I said and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

'But that means that she turned her back not only on her crush, but on her friends as well!' Konan said.

'Crush?' I asked looking confused.

'Pein.' she said sighing.

'Oh! You think she liked him, do you? She only liked him because he had power and good looks! Nothing more! She just looks at the outward appearance, not what the guy's like on the inside!' I said.

The look on Pein's face was a mixture between sadness and rage. I think he actually cared for her, but hearing this, he might also be really mad. What am I saying? "Might". Pfft! Of course he's going to be mad!!

'I, uhm, what are we going to do? I mean, Elizabeth knows where we all live…So now she can tell Tsunade where my house is as well…' Bella said.

'Hmm…we can't go to Becca's house because she's with Kiba and Elizabeth knows where she lives as well…' I said, staring at the ceiling.

'We're screwed.' Sasori sighed.

'YOU TALKED!!!' Bella screamed jumping up and down clapping her hands and diving onto Sasori.

'Will you get off of me!' Sasori said through gritted teeth and he was trying to wiggle himself out of the deadlock that Bella had on him.

'He's fucking right! Your bitch of a friend really did us in, and you know whose fucking fault that is? Yours!' Hidan yelled pointing an accusing finger at me.

'I don't believe it was her fault, Hidan.' Konan said glaring at him. Hidan lowered his hand, glared at me and sulked off. 'Did you see Elizabeth while you were at the House the Konoha nin were taking refuge in?' she continued.

'That's it!! She can fucking get us to the shit heap where they're staying, blondie can make a fucking bomb, and we can blow up all those motherfucking asshole to smithereens!!' Hidan said jumping up from the couch.

'And then I wonder how he ever got into Akatsuki!!' I said.

'What do you mean, bitch?' Hidan said, glaring at me again.

'I mean, they wouldn't stay at the same place. They would get a new place to stay. That's what any good thinking ninja would do, Hidan!!' I said.

'I have an idea!!' Tessa said.

'Please embrace us with your highly intellectual mind, Tessa.' Pein snorted.

'Fuck you.' she said and shot him the finger. I snorted a bit and said, 'Tell us before you forget.'

'Whatever. We can rent an apartment, right. And then we can redo our appearances!' she said, smiling.

Everyone looked at her until Deidara coughed and said, 'It's worth a shot, hm.'

'You will do nothing to my hair.' Pein said, glaring at us all with his Rinnegan blazing.

I snickered and said, 'I always wanted to give straight guys a make-over. I just never thought I would give the famous Akatsuki a make-over.' After I spoke I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

'Ditto!' Bella and Tessa yelled, who was also laughing.

'Dear Jashin, please give me the strength to endure all the torture these women will put me through…' Hidan said putting his hands together and looking at the ceiling with hope that his god will come save him. Pfft. As if that'll happen.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update! Had a hectic week! I have a new deviantart profile where I already have 2 pics posted** **on. I'm uploading that Cute fluffy pink thingie that's so utterly cute that you can eat him up today or tomorrow. My deviant id is ioOPinkuKyohakuOoi, check it out if u wants 2! :p**

**Cute fluffy pink thingie that's so utterly cute that you can eat him up: Here's ze reviewerzzz!!!!! :DDD**

_Sweet-Confessions_

_Perminatly Lost In Thought_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_Destiny Clyne_

**Me: aaw…less reviewers…**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!! **

**and Tessa, I'm glad ur Daddy got out of jail!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated!! But I'm going through a REALLY hectic time now!! Please bear with me!! Plus a bit of guy probs…^_^ll anywayyyy……**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

'I FUCKING SWEAR!!! IF YOU FUCKING TUG ON MY DAMN HAIR AGAIN, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!!!' Hidan yelled, pulling his head away from Bella who was viciously attacking his head with the now, seventh brush.

We lost two from Deidara's explosions, three from Itachi's fire jutsu, Pein snapped one in half and now Hidan threw the seventh one in the fire.

'You know, we don't have a bottomless pit full off hair brushes!' Bella scolded placing her hands on her hips and glaring down at Hidan. 'Although, I think it's enough now.'

Not even the most obsessed Naruto fans would recognize the members of Akatsuki. Konan wore a blond waist length wig and green contacts. It was actually good for me to save all my contact lenses. Sasori kept his red hair, but we smoothed it out and I gave him deep blue contacts.

Sasori was the only one who remained calm while we did his "make-over". The rest, well, we just left Zetsu (there wasn't much we could do for him), Pein had to remove ten of his piercings, but still looked like someone from a circus.

We had to re-paint Kisame. That is to say, buy tons of make-up to cover up his blue skin. Kakuzu refused to have a make-over and said it was a waste of time, effort and especially money.

Bella wanted to make Deidara a girl, seeing as he does look a tad bit like a female, but Tessa nearly threw a pan at Bella's head at that suggestion, so we chose to give him a short brown wig that also covered his left eye.

Itachi was just as difficult. By the time that we had to do him, I didn't have any wigs, nor any contacts left. So that meant we had to go to the store again and get some.

But, eventually, we finished with them all.

'So what do we do now? I mean, Elizabeth knows where we all live. And so does Becca.' Tessa said.

'We're screwed.' Deidara sighed and leaned back into the couch.

'No we're not Dei!' Tessa said.

'He's right Tess. Face it.' Bella sighed. 'We can do as much make over's as we can. They're still gonna find us.'

'Ugh!! You guys are so negative!!' Tessa yelled.

'Face it!! We are never getting out of this hole Tessa!!' Bella yelled.

I was standing by the door, gazing out into the night. Deidara's right. We are screwed. If only there was something we could do… If only Elizabeth didn't betray us…

'Ally, what do you think we should do?' Tessa asked. I had my back to them, but I could feel Tessa's presence behind me.

'I…' I started, but lost my voice.

'Ally, are you alright?' Tessa asked and placed a hand on my shoulder.

My whole body went stiff and I could feel tears stinging my eyes again. I slapped her hand away from me and I could her gasp.

'Is something wrong with you, hm?!' Deidara yelled.

'My family owns a big apartment big enough for all of us. It's in a crowded place of the city, so they would least expect us to be there. No one has been in there for quite a while, so it's quite safe.' I said, still staring outside.

'Well? What are we waiting for then? The sooner we get there the better, right?' Bella said.

'Yeah…' Tessa agreed, still staring at me.

'How am I supposed to wash myself?' Kisame snarled.

Damn… I hate stinky fish...

* * *

'This could work, yeah…' Deidara nodded as we stepped inside the apartment.

My family always over did things. Like with this apartment. Seven rooms, five bathrooms, two kitchens, a Jacuzzi, a patio deck and the list could go on and on.

'Right, so what's your plan of action Pein?' I said dumping my bags onto the floor.

'I don't have one.' he said shrugging.

'What do you mean you don't know?!' I snarled knocking a vase onto the floor. The glass shattered on the floor and Bella let out a squeak.

'Well if you have something in that pathetic little mind of yours, please elaborate!!' Pein yelled.

'Pathetic?! Oh now I am so gonna beat the crap outta you!!'

'Stop!'

'What the hell do you want Kakuzu?!' Pein and I yelled.

'Seeing as the seeing as the Angel of Death is now sealed inside her, we cannot let her temper get the best of her. We may not be able to stop her again.' he stated.

'Yeah, what the hell is up with that Angel of Death crap?!' I yelled.

'The original Angel of Death was sealed inside the scroll. When the scroll is activated the Angel will be released and will take a host body, which in this case is you.'

'But I never activated the damn scroll!!' Pein stated, but as he said that the color in his face faded. 'Dammit.'

'What is it?' I snapped.

'Wait, we're fucking missing that damn fucknut!!' Hidan yelled.

'Shit! Tobi!!' Deidara said.

'What about him?' I asked.

'He's gone, hm!' Deidara yelled. 'Not that I'm worried about him!!' he hastily added after he saw all the looks he was given.

'Tobi will care for himself.' Konan said.

'With any luck a truck will splat his head.' I said rolling my eyes.

'Well, like it or not, we need a plan.' Sasori said.

'And I have just the plan we need.' Tessa said rubbing her chin.

Great. I just know this is going to be me getting dressed in some whacked up costume.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

'Someone get the door.' Tsunade yelled.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Someone get the damn door!'

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

'SOMEONE GET THE FUCKING DOOR!!!'

'Alright alright!!' Jiraiya yelled. He stomped to the door and pulled it open. 'Yeah, what do you-'

'Hello.' I said and curtseyed. I made a mental note to kill Tessa for making me do this. For making me put on clothes that made me look like a slut. FOR MAKING ME WEAR A FRIGGIN MAID COSTUME!!!

'Oh, well hello there…' Jiraiya said, rubbing his chin and staring me up and down. 'Who might you be?'

'Erm, house help?' I said in a squeaky voice. I cannot believe I'm doing this.

_Flashback_

'_So then, what's your plan?' I asked._

'_You go in disguise.' Tessa said pointing at me._

'_They'll recognize me, you idiot.' _

'_Not in this they won't!' Bella said holding up a way too small for me maid outfit._

'_I am not wearing that!! Where did you get it anyway?'_

'_Sorry Ally. But you'll just have to take one for the team.' Tessa said and an evil grin crept onto her face. _

'_Konan! Grab her!' Bella shrieked._

_In a flash Konan had me, and started dragging me to a room. Bella and Tessa quickly followed._

_End flashback_

So here I am. Blond wig on my head. An outfit that nearly covers everything. How more pathetic can you get?

'Ahahaha!! Well come right in then!!' Jiraiya motioned for me to step in and slowly I entered.

'Pervy Sage!! Who was at the-…Mother of all that is good…' Naruto said his jaw dropping.

'Uhm…' I gulped. OK, what should I do now?

_Flashback_

'_OK, so you just have to be seductive. You can do that, can't you?' Tessa grinned._

'_Of course I can!' I snapped._

'_Ally.' Bella said. I turned towards her and saw her holding three little packets. 'You might need these…'_

'_BELLA!!! Don't tell me that those things are the things that I think those things are!' I yelled, flushing._

'_But Ally!! If you want to win them over you have to do it!! All maids do it!!' Tessa said._

'_I'm not a friggin maid!!' _

'_DAMN STARIGHT YOUR NOT!!!!'_

'_Itachi!! Get the fuck out!!' Tessa yelled, while Konan and Bella tried pushing him out._

'_Err, Itachi it's OK. Just get out!!'_

_End Flashback_

'Who was at the do-' Kakashi asked as he came out of his room, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, turned and walked back into his room and shut the door.

'What's your name?' Naruto asked me with a grin on his face.

'Uhm…' Think Ally think!!

Naruto blinked and stared at me with a blank expression.

'Tarragon.' I said, while mentally slapping and kicking myself.

'Nee, isn't that the name of a spice?' Naruto asked.

'I don't know!! Now, I need to get cleaning!!' I said and pushed past him.

I ran down the hall and opened the first door to my right. I darted into the room and quickly closed the door again.

'What are you doing in my room, again?!'

I jumped and spun around. Sasuke stood next to the bed looking furious, but yet still hot.

'Y-you…Y-you're naked…' I stammered. Luckily he had a towel around his waist.

'Hmph, so it's not just your mind that's going to waste, it's your eyesight as well.'

'Yeah, well... WHAT SO YOU MEAN MY MINDS GOING TO WASTE?!'

Sasuke smirked and walked over to me. Damnit, how I am supposed to keep my promise to Itachi when other guys are practically forcing themselves onto me?

'Move.'

'Say what?'

'I need to get my clothes, idiot.' he said rolling his eyes.

I looked sideways and saw a tiny little closet. 'Oh.' I said and moved away.

He pulled open the drawer and took out his clothes. In the drawer laid a small little botlle, with a white liquid in. Sasuke probably didn't see it and closed the drawer again.

He opened the door that led to hall. As he walked past me he hissed in my ear,

'I won't tell your secret... yet.'

I gulped and watched him exit the room. I quickly closed the door and pulled open the drawer which he took his clothes out open.

I snatched the little bottle and stuffed it in my pocket. I vowed that if I came out of this place alive I would hug Zetsu, but that was unimportant.

I walked around in the room again. Damn, I hate this room, it brings back quite a few memories. Unpleasant ones if I might add.

I walked around Sasuke's bed and in a corner stood a small black box. How ironic.

I kneeled down beside it and started lifting up the lid. Inside were scrolls, dozens of them. I picked one up and opened it.

Inside stood this,

"_Ambush Akatsuki._

_Use the vile I have sent and pour some liquid of it onto the kunai._

_It will activate the powers of the Angel of Death._

_Be sure to throw the kunai in Alecia's BACK."_

Foot steps came near the room and I quickly closed the scroll and placed it in the box and shut the lid. I stood up and folded my hands.

'Tsunade wants to see you.' Sasuke said.

'Yeah...' I said and as I walked out of the door I glred at him. It all made sense.

The kunai that was thrown in my back, it wasn't an accident. It was Sasuke. But where did the mist come from? He must have learned that jutsu. Kirigakure no Jutsu **(A/N: the 1 Zabuzu used!)**.

He used that jutsu to throw the kunai at me, while no one knew who threw it. I had to give Sasuke credit for that. But who sent him the message?

Who could have known where we were, and who could have known what was in that vile? I mean, it could have been Elizabeth, but how could she get the vile? So that scratches her off the list. Now, there's only one person left: Madara.

I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about it in the first place. And, where is he now?

I entered the living room and almost died.

Elizabeth was sitting there, laughing. With Becca and Sakura. Becca was stroking Akamaru and Kiba was arguing with Naruto about how to work the remote.

'Your name?' Tsunade asked me. I jumped and said, 'Tarragon.'

'Isn't that the name of a spice?' Becca asked. Elizabeth stopped laughing and looked at me.

'My parents, liked, spices...' I mentally kicked myself.

'But who ordered a maid?' Tsuande asked shooting glares at all the males at the room and her glare remained fixed on Jiraiya.

'Don't look at me!' he said.

'I was oblivious that anyone ordered a maid, so don't look at me.' Sasuke said leaing against the wall.

Tsuande stared at me and I tried hard not to blink. Come on Ally!! THINK!!

'No one phoned for a maid.' I said.

'Then why are you here?' Sakura asked.

'Uhm, our company just started out and sent me here to give you an example of how remarkable our services is.' I said and smiled my sweetest smile I could get.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

What is she going on about? "Our company"? That must be Akatsuki. What would she want here? Spying? Sabotage? Althoug, I must admit, she's a good actor. Perhaps I could trick her into letting some things slip...

**~End of POV~**

'What's your company's name?' Sasuke asked. Damnit, I wasn't expecting that. He's trying to trick me into saying something I'm not supposed to. Well, it takes more than that to trick me!!

'Clean as a Weep.' I replied.

'I've never heard about that company.' Elizabeth said.

'Neither have I...' Becca said.

'It's a new company and is quite small... That's why we are sending workers to go give free... demos...' Demos?! What the hell??

'Hmm... Well, I guess that's fine then. As long as you begin with my room first I'm happy.' Tsuande said.

'Yes ma'am!' I squeaked and rushed to find Tsunade's room. This is gonna be a long day...

* * *

**~ At my families' apartment ~**

'Do you think Ally is still alive?' Bella asked as she played with a very annoyed Sasori's hair.

'Of course she is! She has that Angel of Death thingie, doesn't she?' Tessa replied. Deidara had passed out and was now sleeping with his head on his slap and Tessa was stroking his hair.

'Besides, if Becca IS with them, she wouldn't let them do anything to Ally. You know those two are like sisters to each other.'

'That's true.' Bella said.

'Will you get off me?' Sasori snapped.

'Shut fucking up Puppet man!!' Hidan yelled.

'Ugh, this food is disgusting.' Pein said as he stabbed his, seemingly dead, steak. The piece of meat gave a nasty jerk and squirted a yellow juice into his face. Pein jumped up and rushed to the bathroom, cursing so badly that even Hidan looked at him in shock.

'This food is fucking shit!!' Hidan yelled. Throwing his plate of food in the bin.

'I'm sorry Hidan, what did you say about my cooking?' Konan asked as she stepped out of the kitchen with a pan in her hand.

'I'm not scared of a dumb-ass woman carrying a fucking pan!!' he spat.

'Asshole!' she yelled and threw the pan at Hidan which hit him smack in the face.

Hidan stood still for a while, and then fell on his back.

'Thank goodness. Now I can have some peace.' Kakuzu said.

Kisame chuckled and said, 'Look at the famous immortal now.'

'Shouldn't Hidan have dodged that?' Itachi asked bending over Hidan and taking the pan off his face.

'What do you mean, Uchiha?' Tessa asked.

'What I mean is that when I fought with Ma- Sasuke, my reflexes and attacks we not like they were.'

'When did you have a battle with Sasuke?' Kisame asked.

'It doesn't matter.' Itachi snapped.

'So what you're thinking is that our powers...' Zetsu started. **'Is draining with each passing minute we are in this dimension.'** his black side finished.

'That's exactly what I'm thinking.'

* * *

**Me: I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME!!!!! I had final exams and I really had to study. Plus you know when u get tht feeling where u wanna write your fic but then when u get ur pc, u lost it? I've experienced tht A LOT!!! Please bear with me, yeah!! ^_^_^**

**Deidara: Oi!! That's my line!!**

**Me: SO? **

**Deidara: -_-ll**

**Konan: I am a good cook!!! D8**

**Pein: *cough*inurdreams*cough***

**Konan: *givez evil eye***

**Me: Ok yeah, but whatever!! Tessa congratz on reaching the 200 reviews!!! :D**

**Tessa: Awsum huh? 8-D **

**Me: yeah don't get cocky... RIP Kisame. I'LL MISS U BUDDY!!!! *goez cry in emocorner***

**Kisame: -_-ll**

**Cute fluffy pink thingie that's so utterly cute that ****you can eat him up: Here'z ze awesome reviewerzzz!!!!:**

_Sweet-Confessions_

_White Wolf Lady_

_*~TeRrY~*_

_Kurashikku Sero_

_X-Whitemagic58-X_

_Azelf1717_

_Perminatly Lost In Thought_

_Namikaze Kiara_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

**Thanx a lot guys!!! :D *givez u all cookiez!!**


End file.
